El Rey Inhumano
by Levania Blackwood
Summary: El Ex Rey de los Inhumans, Black Bolt se ve envuelto en una serie de aventuras a causa de una chica que viene de otro mundo, ¿como lo enfrentara el poderoso Rey Silencioso?, al conocerla mas llega a tomarle un interes que el no esperaba.
1. Capítulo Uno - Demasiadas Preocupaciones

**Hola a todos Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic de uno de mis grupos de superheroes favoritos, los Inhumanos de Marvel comics, la historia se centra en Black Bolt quien comienza una serie de aventuras con otros Inhumanos y con... mi OC, si les gusta siganlo si no pues no jajaja, ¡Comencemoooss!**

 _Los personajes de Marvel Comics no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi autoria asi como los OC._

 **Demasiadas Preocupaciones**

El silencio inquebrantable de Black Bolt, metido siempre en sus pensamientos, prefiere estar sólo en la oscuridad, razona y ordena mejor sus emociones. Las personas de su reino lo miraban con mucho respeto, regio, fuerte y alto como una fortaleza, le temían si, pero era querido pues siempre hacia lo mejor para su pueblo.

Su mujer le decía que tenia una apariencia aterradora, ya que era imponente físicamente, pero era dulce y bueno como un gatito, tal vez esa no era su expresión favorita para definirlo pero si venia de ella no le importaba, era el amor de su vida y así seria siempre, el solo la abrazaba y besaba su frente como aprobación a sus comentarios, dejándose envolver por esos largos cabellos pelirrojos que lo enredaban, tenían tanta vida como ella, cada uno de sus cabellos tenia vida propia bajo su control, la amaba demasiado y podían amarse todo el día si ella quería, también se tomaba largos ratos para meditar solo, por supuesto y eso hacia que su mujer se sintiera sola pensando en que el sufría mucho sin poder contárselo a nadie ni siquiera suspirar y que a ella no le demostraría nada de ese sufrimiento constante, eso la hacia enojar y entristecer al mismo tiempo al no serle de ayuda, su mayor poder era su maldición y su peso para llevarlo en este mundo. Pero tenia mucho autocontrol gracias a esos momentos en soledad para meditar y tomar control de su fuerza aunque sabia que a Medusa no le gustaba tanto que no le hablara, que no pudieran conversar, que ella no pudiera escucharle decir te amo, eso nunca sucedería excepto en su lugar especial que había creado en su mente, pero no era igual y ella quería sentirlo en carne y hueso, oír sus gemidos a la hora de amarse era algo que le angustiaba mucho, el no poder saber si de verdad lo excitaba o solo lo fingía, debía ser ella quien fingiera los orgasmos no el, una conversación seria imposible, solo quería escucharlo reír alguna vez.

A él le gustaba observar su reino desde lo alto de la torre en el salón del trono que le pertenecía, se lo gano por herencia, fuerza y poder, sentir el viento en su rostro que se colaba por el ventanal le calmaba la ansiedad de gritar, su expresión parecía severa, recta pero siempre era amable y no dudaba en devolver una sonrisa, el entendía del por que se encontraba ahora solo, había tomado decisiones difíciles quizás algunas no le correspondían, pero al salvar al mundo también destruyo otro y eso causo un terrible conflicto, el nunca fue un héroe, el solo hace o hacia lo que un soberano debía hacer por el bien de su pueblo, el mundo que conocía y eso fue el fin para el. Ya sin su querido reino, sin su familia apoyándolo como antes, sin la mujer que amaba la cual no tardo en encontrar el amor si así se podía llamar a esa relación, en otra persona el cual era un camarada, no sentía rencor ni odio el sabia que se había ganado el desprecio de su mujer por ocultarle terribles secretos sobre sus acciones, lo que le carcomía el pecho era que conocía muy bien a Johnny Storm, sabia sin duda que tipo de hombre era y no quería que lastimara a su amada reina, Medusa, el solo recordarla, recordar sus besos y abrazos le hacia estremecer, le recordaba la soledad en la que se encontraba mas de lo acostumbrado, ella era la luz a ese pedazo hueco y oscuro que lo envolvía, ahora totalmente solo regresaba a esa oscuridad, a los que llamaba amigos ya no estaban o se encontraban muy lejos cuidando sus propios asuntos. Al menos ahora tenia en que distraerse, The Quiet Room era aquello que lo animaba, su nuevo hogar, su bar y ahora nunca estaba solo, de un modo u otro atendía todos los asuntos de todos los diferentes puntos del bar, que mas que eso era un lugar de reuniones de diferentes tipos, negocios, placer, entretenimiento, el propuso un punto medio, héroes y villanos tendrían que convivir en paz, ese era el acuerdo, si alguien lo rompía fuera quien fuese, el se encargaría personalmente del mal entendido.

Sentado en su nuevo trono, un elegante asiento de piel, acolchado y un poco frio al tacto, con un deslumbrante escritorio de madera por enfrente, dio una media vuelta sobre su eje, escuchando el rechinar del metal que soportaba el asiento, quedo de nuevo frente a el escritorio, coloco sus dos manos bien abiertas soltándolas pesadamente sobre el, sonrió un poco para si del pequeño placer que era dar vueltas en el asiento, miro unas solicitudes y documentos que tenia bajo las manos que tenia que revisar y firmar, echo su cabeza hacia atrás tronando su cuello, sintió un pequeño alivio de la tensión, pensó en que necesitaba un masaje desesperadamente, pero ya no había quien pudiera dárselo, el pensar en Medusa le provocaba un dejo de tristeza muy grande, era un vacío que no sabia como llenar, miro a su alrededor, su cueva de soltero, tenia todos los lujos y comodidades tecnológicas mas avanzadas para un mejor manejo del bar, además de que estaba acostumbrado a tales cosas. Tener en orden el bar era lo mas fácil de su día, y ahora con Ahura su hijo manejando una empresa Enilux, seria difícil verlo, no estaba por completo de acuerdo con esa situación, pero Ahura era firme y sabría como manejarlo a pesar de su juventud.

El Ex Rey Inhumano dio un tremendo suspiro interno, soltó un poco de aire con mucho cuidado y miro fijamente la puerta de su oficina, la recorrió por completo esperando, sus agudos sentidos lo hacían saber que alguien se acercaba.

Mi señor, Black Bolt, se encuentra ahí?-

Escucho Black Bolt la chillona voz de Flagman ese particular y alegre host, que al no escuchar respuesta, solamente entro, sabia que no debía preguntar, que la puerta siempre estaba abierta excepto cuando el salía mucho tiempo, Flagman pensó que solo era una formalidad aunque mas que eso el no era cualquier empleado y pasaba como en su casa pensando también lo gracioso que seria imaginar a su jefe tratando de contestar pero no poder hacerlo, con su brillante atuendo de colores, lleno de esas banderillas por todos lados, entro serpenteando su atuendo hasta el escritorio, Black Bolt apenas le había echo una señal para que entrara cuando ya lo tenia enfrente.

Señor parece que no a terminado de revisar esos documentos, aunque realmente no son tan importantes –

Black Bolt solo frunció el seño y Flagman sabia que era la indicación de que comenzara a hablar de lo que ocurría.

Bueno aquí tenemos una importante visita de otro reino, una galaxia lejana, pero no son muy amigables con los humanos, son un Rey y una Reina, que se encuentran viajando por nuestro sistema solar, conociendo cada planeta en el, al llegar a la tierra se toparon con su bar el cual les pareció agradable para estar, ya que era el único que recibía seres de todo tipo, pero no de toda clase, en fin una de nuestras nuevas camareras humanas….

No termino de decir cuando Black Bolt puso la mirada en blanco temiendo lo que le diría, el no quería atender ese asunto, pero al parecer era necesario pues eran seres importantes, no aquí en este mundo pero habría que respetar su posición como lo habían echo con el en su tiempo, le indico que prosiguiera haciendo un ademan.

Bien le dije que no era buena idea contratar humanos, en fin esta chica llamada Sara, derramo no solo la bebida sobre el suntuoso atuendo de la reina, si no que traía una bandeja llena de platos con restos de comida entre otras cosas, la reina enfurecida se levanto, vocifero algo en su idioma golpeando muy fuerte a la camarera y ….

Black Bolt se levanto de inmediato sin dejar que Flagman terminara de explicarle y salió casi volando de su oficina y Flagman tras el.

Señor la chica quedo muy herida y la ambulancia no tardo en llegar, el problema es que la reina quiere que la ejecuten por la falta de respeto y no deja que se la lleven. La abrió de tajo en el torso y obviamente va a mori…..

Lo callo poniéndole la mano en la boca, llegando al lugar miro la horrible escena, apretó los puños con furia, pero no la atacaría quería convencerla primero sin pelear, lo único malo era que no tenia mucho tiempo o la chica moriría.

La llamada reina, una asombrosa y bella criatura blanca con rasgos humanoides con cara afilada y ojos que parecían rubíes incrustados, con una especie de branquias en el delgado cuello, con cinco tentáculos que salían de su espalda con los cuales estaba sosteniendo fuertemente a la chica, que parecía casi muerta con chorros de sangre como un rio desbordado, los demás empleados y clientes observaban todos aterrorizados, la mujer extraterrestre con toda su figura humanoide, su Rey a un lado suyo y su vestimenta como un vestido de seda con muchas telas transparentes, ondeaba junto con sus tentáculos como si estuviera bajo el agua, miro a Black Bolt, lo señalo con su larguirucha mano con cuatro delgados y blancos dedos, el le devolvió la mirada enojado, no había forma de hablarle, estaba extrañando mucho a Medusa o en todo caso a Charles Xavier, fue cuando sintió su pensamiento interrumpido como un siseo en su mente, era la Reina hablándole mentalmente, al parecer muchos seres de otros planetas hacían esto, para su fortuna por supuesto, solo esperaba entenderle.

Y me entenderás Rey de los Inhumanos – hablo la firme voz, Black Bolt abrió mucho los ojos, ella lo conocía y hablaba su idioma pero no debería sorprenderle varios Aliens lo hacían lográndolo mentalmente aparte de que era bien conocido en muchos lugares de la galaxia.

No temiendo contestarle mentalmente centro su cabeza y pensó bien en lo que le diría, no tenia mucho tiempo o la chica moriría, cuando esta volvió a interrumpirlo.

Mi nombre es Alurah'nn del planeta Dorusent, y hemos venido en paz sin querer molestar a ningún humano o ser de este planeta, en particular no me gustan los humanos aunque algunos son deliciosos - Black Bolt se estremeció pero siguió atento – Su sirviente me tiro encima toda la basura que traía en las manos y ahora mi aroma es terrible y estoy sucia, merece la pena de muerte, en mi planeta los ejecutamos por menos.

Eso era, le dio una clave, en su planeta pero aquí no, menos en su bar y menos a una chica inocente.

Señora si me permite, como lo sabe bien soy Black Bolt y no soy mas un rey, le pido que suelte a mi empleada pues si en alguien recaerá la culpa será sobre mi, no sobre ella, es una niña inocente que tuvo un tropiezo, yo asumiré todas las responsabilidades para con usted, por favor la invito a mi oficina para hablar y para que permita que los médicos atiendan a mi mesera.

La criatura accedió a tan amable petición, además de que la llenaba de curiosidad por que alguien como el se sacrificaría por la plebe de su mundo. Bajo a la chica la cual ya había perdido mucha sangre, desmayada por el dolor, en cuanto la dejo en el piso, los paramédicos corrieron para atenderla y llevársela de emergencia, Black Bolt dio la indicación a través de Flagman de que el jefe de camareros fuera con la chica al hospital para que le avisaran de su estado.

Así ocurrió y la reina que sobrepasaba casi por una cabeza a Black Bolt lo tomo del brazo y le indico a su Rey que esperara lo cual no pareció gustarle mucho pero era ella quien mandaba. El la guio hasta su oficina con el desagrado de tener que escoltarla del brazo, le daba repulsión por lo que había echo, pero era lo suficientemente controlado como para hacérselo notar y lo suficientemente educado para no acabar con ella ahí mismo.

La criatura entro al despacho y miro alrededor fascinada, no conocía los recintos humanos o inhumanos de ningún tipo, así que todo era nuevo para ella, un lugar bastante cómodo, con las paredes anaranjadas, contrastante de todos los muebles negros y aparatos grises, de los cuales ella no sabia nada, Black Bolt la invito a sentarse, ya después desinfectaría el asiento – pensó - la alienígena se sentó con dificultad por toda la "ropa" que tenia entre suciedad y sangre, sobre todo sus tentáculos que al parecer podía retraerlos para mas comodidad y que no le estorbaran, lo miro profundamente a los ojos para tratar de comunicarse mentalmente con el ya que sabia muy bien que el Rey de los Inhumanos no puede pronunciar palabra alguna sin que eso provocara que destruyera algo, el devolvió la mirada con seño de enojo, esperando que pudieran seguir con su disputa mental empezó.

\- Mi amable señora, permítame decirle con todo respeto que no estoy de acuerdo obviamente en la forma en la que trato a mi empleada, conozco absolutamente su posición pero no se tolerara ningún ataque violento dentro de este lugar, esas son las reglas, y aplican para todos por igual - dijo orgulloso y directo.

\- Yo por el contrario Rey creo no hay nada de malo castigar a un mal sirviente y menos con sus invitados de mas prestigio – lo dijo mientras toda ella se agitaba como alga marina bajo el agua.

Al punto de matarlo no es un castigo su Majestad – la miro entrecerrando los ojos, quizá le causaba un poco de gracia su movimiento .

Ella lo merecía, como le comentaba hace un momento en mi planeta los ejecutamos por menores faltas, es lo que merecen, si no sirven bien, para que tenerlos en este mundo -

No nos encontramos en su planeta, Majestad – enfatizo serenamente.

Lo se, pero imagine que alguien de su nivel y categoría entendería, ya que ustedes tienen a varios de los suyos esclavizados o ¿ me equivoco? – De nuevo frunció el seño.

En la tierra es muy diferente, pagare el costo de los daños, y tendré que pedirle que se retiren pacíficamente usted y su Rey – desvió un poco el tema, sabia que ella se refería a los Alpha Primitive pero no era lo que ella creía, ni sabia la situación real respecto a ese tema, así que prefirió no alargarlo, ni continuar con el.

La criatura inclino su cabeza sin quitarle su sanguinolienta mirada de encima, la movía de un lado a otro como tratando de entender lo que acababa de suceder, ella creía que el daría su vida por esa niña pero no fue así el solo ofreció un trato para solucionarlo, ella hubiera preferido matarlo a el, seria grandioso ese titulo en su lista.

\- Muy bien Blackagar por hoy aceptare tu trato, espero sanciones a esa humana, si es que no muere antes, los humanos son tan frágiles que me dan pena, tampoco creas que olvidare esto y por supuesto que pagaras los daños de mi integridad pero no será monetariamente, eso puedo asegurarlo - dicho esto salió ondeando sus tentáculos y su sinuoso vestido.

Black Bolt se levanto molesto era una absoluta tontería y una nimiedad lo que sucedió como para que ella reaccionara así pero aun así la invito a salir de la oficina educadamente abriéndole la puerta y haciendo una leve reverencia, la alien se levanto inclino la cabeza con gesto respetuoso y salió dignamente, cerro la puerta despacio hasta que salió por completo. El regreso a sentarse, el frio de la piel en el asiento traspasaba su traje, un elegante atuendo que había mandado a hacer a su gusto y medida, aunque no estaba tranquilo no quería que causaran conflictos a la hora de irse, pero ya no quería verlos, presiono sus dedos índices contra sus cienes se reclino hacia atrás, estaba pensando en la pobre muchacha, así que lo mejor es que debería ir personalmente a verla al hospital, si es que aun seguía con vida, aunque de no ser así ya le hubieran avisado, a penas se la habían llevado así que tenia tiempo para pensar que hacer, ahora habría que contratar a alguien nuevo temporalmente, ya que el personal nunca sobra en The Quiet Room.

Se dispuso a salir dejando a Flagman indicaciones, y por supuesto Reader lo acompañaría al hospital, para no hacer tanto alarde no salieron por la puerta principal del bar, Reader por supuesto siempre con cara de enfado por tener que salir, justo cuando le iba a preguntar su nombre a una hermosa chica que estaba en la barra de bebidas el cual era su lugar favorito para estar, no es que exactamente la viera, pero podía olerla, sentir su agradable presencia, por supuesto era bella, incluso tal vez hubiera dejado que tocara su rostro para visualizarla correctamente, pero eso ya no seria posible, le indico a Forey que se quedara, su fiel perro de compañía, gracias a el tenia la habilidad mas increíble para alguien de su condición, su unión inhumana permitía que por medio de una lectura en sus tablones braille Reader podía ver a través de los ojos de Forey, el cachorro descontento por no poder acompañar a su amo pero muy obediente fue a dormir lejos del bullicio del bar.

Siempre tan oportuno Black Bolt – dijo un poco disgustado como siempre, odiando dejar a querido perro solo, pero no tenia opción, iban al hospital y no seria muy apropiado llevarlo, además le pagaban buen dinero por hacer lo que se le pedía.

Llegaron al estacionamiento, por medio de la puerta secreta que tenia cerca de su oficina le indico subir al auto con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haberlo interrumpido, un hermoso Lincoln MKZ 2017 negro los esperaba, Reader soltó un silbido, apreciando el modelo tan lujoso, Black Bolt había aprendido a conducir muy fácilmente, era sencillo fácil de manejar, era cómodo y suave, ronroneaba como gatito, antes cuando era un Rey tenia una nave espacial donde lo transportaban de un lugar a otro, era un artefacto muy cómodo, pero tenia chofer, ahora era diferente y cuando se trataba de salir a algún asunto personal prefería manejarlo el. Ambos abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad y Black Bolt arranco el auto a gran velocidad haciéndolo derrapar un poco, era un bellísimo auto que combinaba perfectamente con su personalidad.

\- Vaya jefe que tengo conduciendo a una moderadamente velocidad aceptable – comento Reader enfatizando la frase.

Black Bolt piso el acelerador y sonrió, Reader solo alcanzo a sujetarse – ¡¡¡Era sarcasmo jefe!!! – grito un poco aterrorizado.

Pensando lo divertido que seria que un patrullero los detuviera por ir a gran velocidad, un hombre mudo y el otro ciego, gran combinación, seria multa segura y por el tipo de automóvil seria una con muchos ceros, no había trafico a esa hora de la noche así que podía andar tranquilo redujo la velocidad de nuevo pero fue divertido, mas que nada ver la cara de Reader del susto al ir tan rápido, eso hasta que recordó los ríos de sangre recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica, el obviamente no la conocía muy bien, por supuesto sabia cada nombre de sus empleados y reconocía sus rostros, pero no sabia nada de sus situaciones personales y no tendría por que saberlas, pero ella era nueva no sabia bien quien era, en tal caso no quería a nadie dándole mensajes sobre su estado de salud, además de dar la cara a sus familiares y explicar la situación, a través de Reader por supuesto, el tenia que saber como se encontraba, verla personalmente y reconocer su dolor, el quería hacerle saber que no solo es una empleada si no una parte importante de la empresa como todos los que trabajaban ahí, humanos, inhumanos, mutantes o cualquier otro tipo de criatura que solicitara trabajar, el los protegería sin duda y con ese pensamiento llegaron por fin al hospital.

El lugar era bastante deprimente, Black Bolt imagino que no era suficiente el seguro de gastos médicos para cubrir ese tipo de heridas, el hospital no tenia nada de impresionante, a veces se le olvida que ya no esta en Attilan con toda la tecnología de curación tan avanzada con la que contaban, nada comparable a este sitio, no daba crédito a lo que veía parecía abandonado, con mucho olor a muerte y sangre, como si a su gobierno no le importara darle un mejor lugar a su gente, aun así parecía que se preocupaban por sus pacientes, Reader se acerco a recepción con la enfermera preguntando por Sara Bankins, la enfermera le dijo que seguía en terapia intensiva y todavía tardaría unas horas en recuperarse. Black Bolt miro a Reader con la seriedad y severidad que lo caracterizaba, Reader el entendió la orden y se sentó en la sala de espera, no muy conforme como siempre.

De verdad vamos a esperar jefe, digo no creo que sea necesario – Black Bolt le indico que callara, el quería permanecer ahí, se sentía muy responsable, recordó las palabras de Flagman, quizá tenia razón en que no debían contratar humanos, tal vez era demasiada presión para ellos, tener que convivir con tantos tipos de razas y seres, se cruzo de brazos, cerro los ojos y espero, mientras Reader solo suspiraba con enfado aunque le preocupaba también la chica. Esperaron ahí casi seis horas, fue una eternidad pero Black Bolt ya estaba acostumbrado y Reader aburrido ya se había recorrido todo el hospital cuando un Doctor se acerco a ellos mirándolos por supuesto de arriba abajo, vestidos formalmente, y con curiosos objetos en la cara y la cabeza, en fin con tantos acontecimientos en New York y otros estados e incluso países, y con lo que estaba ocurriendo últimamente con los inhumanos, no se le haría raro que ellos fueran mutantes, superhumanos o algún héroe local.

Señores, ¿ustedes son parientes de Sara Bankins? – pregunto fríamente el doctor revisando los archivos médicos de Sara, ambos se miraron, en eso una señora con piel muy morena y cabello cano ya de edad un poco avanzada se levanto.

Yo soy su madre, ¿que sucede doctor?, ¿le pasa algo malo a Sara? – la señora junto sus manos en forma de suplica acercándose al doctor con una marcada angustia y preocupación.

Black Bolt se frustro un poco por no poder consolarla con palabras y aunque nunca le habían echo falta para expresarse, en ese momento el quería darle un poco de consuelo, mas aparte confesar la culpabilidad por fallarle de esa manera.

Yo soy Reader – se apresuro a decir – el es Black Bolt es el jefe de ella y dueño de el lugar donde ocurrió el incidente.

El doctor lo interrumpió y la señora los miro casi llorando.

\- Ella … ella ya esta mas estable, logramos detener la hemorragia a tiempo, y cerrar la herida, bastante grave, justamente me alegro que estén aquí, ya que la persona que mandaron con ella explico a grandes rasgos y muy nervioso lo que había sucedido, pero necesitamos una explicación un poco mas extensa de lo que sucedió para archivarlo – dijo mirándolos incrédulo pero imaginando que ese era su día a día.

\- Podemos pasar a verla? – pregunto Reader.

\- Lo siento, solo familiares, pero ya que su jefe no habla conmigo usted puede venir para explicarme la situación – Reader asintió, con el consentimiento de Black Bolt que se disponía a seguirlos.

\- Es complicada la situación de mi jefe pero por eso estoy aquí, seré su interprete o por lo menos sabré que decirle de lo que ocurrió - el doctor le indico a la mujer por donde tenia que pasar para llevar a su hija, cuando esta se detuvo y le pidió a Black Bolt que fuera con ella, el doctor asintió y el siguió a la madre de Sara por los pasillos del hospital. Black Bolt miro a la señora, parecía mayor como para ser la madre de Sara, pero quien era el para juzgar, le ofreció su brazo y la señora lo tomo gustosa, temiendo arruinarle el elegante traje que parecía muy costoso.

\- Así que usted es su jefe, no lo culpo, no se preocupe, desde un principio le advertí a mi niña que no debía aceptar un trabajo en un lugar así, no se ofenda pero ella conocía los riesgos – le brindo una amplia sonrisa llena de dientes blancos contrastantes con su piel morena.

El solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa, pensando en que tal vez si debió dejar que alguien mas se encargara de este asunto, aunque sabia muy bien como tratar con la gente, era como atender las peticiones del pueblo desde su gran trono, aunque esto era mas personal, era muy diferente. Entraron en la habitación, no estaba compartida así que imagino que seria mas costoso, no le importaba, el pagaría todo lo que no cubriera el seguro, su recuperación era lo principal.

La señora se acerco y se puso junto a ella, le acaricio el cabello, unos delicados rizos cortos al hombro, castaños, algo maltratado, aun así lo acariciaba muy tiernamente como debe ser una buena madre, el las miro de lejos, se encontraba cerca de la puerta y comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, como queriendo escapar, pero solo se quedo ahí de pie, cruzado de brazos, pensativo y distante.

\- Mi niña Sara despierta, por favor, mira tu jefe vino a verte, el que me decías que daba miedo, es una mentira total cariño, el es muy amable –

Black Bolt se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño, pero haciendo una pequeña mueca sonriente, pensando en que así lo veían sus empleados, los intimidaba, no era su intención pero no podía hacer nada mas, para quitarse la tensión se acerco a la camilla, miro el suero bien fijado a la vena pulsante de la chica, se inclino un poco hacia ella y toco su frente, la señora lo miro con sonriente aprobación, en ese momento Sara abrió sus ojos castaño claro como su cabello con esa hermosa piel morena algo apagada por la fatiga y la perdida de sangre, la sorpresa en su rostro fue de tal magnitud que Black Bolt le separo la mano, le expreso una amplia y compasiva sonrisa.

\- Por Dios, jefe, digo… señor Bolt, ¿donde estoy?, ¿Qué me sucedió? – intento incorporarse pero Black Bolt la volvió a recostar suavemente tomándola por los hombros delicadamente y movió su cabeza en señal de negación, ella se recostó sintiendo la presión cálida y fuerte de sus manos inclinándola de nuevo hacia la camilla, pensó en que era muy agradable esa sensación sintiéndose protegida, ella se sintió avergonzada por permitirse esos pensamientos con su jefe, el no podía leer la mente ¿o si?, se sonrojo al imaginar que si.

La madre siguió mirándolos fue como si se hubieran quedado solos, vio la sonrisa y la expresión en su rostro fue algo que la hizo sentir feliz y cuando Black Bolt se aparto, la mujer acercándose a su hija, le beso la frente y lloro en su regazo, Sara la abrazo y lloro hasta donde el dolor le permitía, pues la anestesia se alejaba de su sistema, aun débil y soñolienta trato de apretar fuerte a su madre – pensé que jamás volverías a abrir los ojos mi niña – Sara miro de reojo a Black Bolt, se sonrojo un poco.

\- Madre jamás iría a esa luz tranquilizante y que me daba paz, sabiendo que te dejo sola y sufriendo – se abrazaron de nuevo, Black Bolt sonrió, les hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación casi con desesperación pues aparte de sentirse fuera de lugar, se comenzaba a sentir incomodo.

Normalmente alguien de su estatus no se acercaba tanto a las personas, pero esta vez sentía que se los debía, ahora solo quedaba pensar en que tipo de pago querría la reina Alurah'nn, y llevar a otro lugar a Sara pues ese hospital estaba en un barrio muy pobre y no quería que por falta de algún recurso la dejaran morir. Se dispuso a regresar a su nuevo hogar, que era su querido Bar, se encontró a Reader en la sala de espera al parecer había terminado de hablar con el doctor y pensando en que tuvo que dejar a Forey en el bar.

Listo jefe?, podemos irnos de este horroroso lugar, que huele a muerte gratuita – Black Bolt asintió frunciendo el seño y salieron de ahí rápidamente.

Sabes que podría habernos teletransportado verdad jefe? – le recordó, Black Bolt sabia que si usaba sus lecturas para la teletransportación tenia que dormir mucho tiempo y así no le servía de nada si había alguna emergencia.

Mientras en otro lugar, muy lejano de la tierra la malvada Reina Alurah'nn se encontraba planeando como traer al antiguo rey de los Inhumanos para que pagara su deuda con creces, esta situación se había convertido mas personal de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, pero hasta no lograr que Black Bolt pagara por su falta, no descansaría tranquila hasta que alguien muriera.

NOTA_

 _Muchas gracias por leer, los espero en el próximo capítulo_. :D

 **Próximo capítulo, Neena la extraña de otra dimensión**


	2. Capítulo Dos - La Extraña chica

_Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo, espero sus comentarios, sin mas comencemos_ XD

 **La extraña chica de otra dimensión**

Todo parecía transcurrir normal, lo que era un día normal para Neena Wolff, descendiente de un gran legado de hechiceros oscuros, no por ser malvados eran conocidos por oscuros por que utilizaban hechizos prohibidos para el bien de su reino, ella por supuesto peleaba en nombre de su familia contra demonios y seres adimensionales que quisieran destruir su ciudad o el mundo en todo caso, luchaba espalda con espalda con su hermano mayor Valiant Wolff, son los mas jóvenes de nueve hermanos, de el estaba aprendiendo los afamados hechizos prohibidos de la familia Wolff, los cuales eran muy divertidos, usaban floretes para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero a Neena le encantaba mas que nada usar sus habilidades.

Este día luchaban contra varios Bundamesh, unas criaturas demoniacas larguiruchos, de piel negra, garras de tres dedos tres veces mas grandes que una mano humana, con las garras tan afiladas como un sable, tenían quince pequeños ojos que se esparcían por toda su cara, un hocico llenos de colmillos, estos gustaban de absorber la vida de los niños hasta dejarlos como ramas secas con los ojos hundidos, aspecto cadavérico, con la piel colgante, la ultima expresión en su rostro era de terror con la boca bien abierta y los músculos contraídos , también disfrutaban devorar su carne, blanda, tierna y salada.

En un poblado lejano a su hogar, con un bosque muy espeso rodeando el poblado, el olor a pinos y cedros se metía en la nariz de Neena provocándole comezón, pero era agradable estar entre tanta vegetación, con olor a lluvia, mezclada con tierra, además que luchar junto a su hermano sin supervisión de sus padres era todo un deleite, a pesar de ser adultos, como guerreros y hechiceros debían seguir muchas normas. Los bundamesh comenzaban a rodearlos y ellos no los dejarían ir mas allá del limite del bosque, los hermanos se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a luchar. Los lugareños pidieron a la familia Wolff encargarse del problema, ellos servían a la familia real Winddapur y los hechiceros mas importantes estaban protegiendo el fuerte de una amenaza de otra dimensión que comenzó a colisionar justo en su frontera con Fagell dejando escapar unas temibles criaturas que llegaron del modo mas hostil destruyendo todo a su paso y solo los mas fuertes podían cerrar un portal de tal magnitud.

Neena y Valiant seguían peleando, el con su florete encendido en un fuego rojo intenso que al córtalos los incineraba de inmediato, era como verlo danzar, una danza de muerte pensaba ella, su hermano era muy alto, de un físico impresionante, músculos fuertes, y piernas largas, cabellos azul muy oscuro y ojos negros tanto como pupilas dilatadas de un felino, además de que peleaba ferozmente, nunca decepcionaba a nadie, era valiente y decidido, no se rendía ni se dejaba caer menos cuando se encontraba lejos de su hogar ya que su amor lo esperaba en su hogar y no podía permitirse morir, así que debía tener mucho cuidado, el era de los mas poderosos y debería estar cuidando la frontera no con ella en una misión tan miserable, pero como prometido de la princesa Amelia, el Rey no quería arriesgarlo tanto, al menos no antes de la boda a menos que fuera muy necesaria su presencia.

Eran demasiados enemigos, pero lo tenían controlado y al contrario de su hermano ella era esbelta, casi nunca luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, parecía muy frágil pero no lo era, tenia una piel muy blanca, característica especial de su familia, aunque Valiant estaba un poco mas bronceado ya que de aprendiz se quemo por completo la piel, sus padres lograron salvarlo pero aun tenia unas marcas de aquel suceso y así su piel se volvió mas oscura.

Ella tenia su cabello largo y con ondas en las puntas exactamente le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda de un tono purpura también oscuro, sus ojos eran de un violeta claro y brillantes como amatistas, tenia unos rasgos muy sensuales y una barbilla fina, con ojos un poco rasgados, usaba un flequillo de lado, no era muy alta, y siempre usaba vestidos largos, negros en su mayoría con corsés ajustados que adornaban acentuando su cintura y botas de tacón alto, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, a veces trenzaba su cabello para que no le estorbara pero esta no era la ocasión, no tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso, sus pechos eran mas bien pequeños, pero tenia unas hermosas y prominentes caderas que le daban figura de reloj de arena, sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, pero muy fuertes.

Las criaturas seguían apareciendo por montones, Neena les lanzaba hechizos invocándolos con diferentes movimientos de sus manos y su cuerpo, su familia se especializaba en el fuego así que lo hacia tan rápido como podía, una de las criaturas la alcanzo, abrió sus enormes fauces llenas de agudos colmillos, la sujeto por el cuello, clavándole un poco las garras, sangro unas gotas, la criatura gruño babeante, ella no expresaba nada el dolor punzante de la herida, miro a la criatura fríamente sin inmutarse, levanto su mano con una bola de fuego lista para meterla en esa maloliente boca, Valiant se había preocupado pero confiaba en la habilidad y frialdad de su hermana, a la hora de asesinar no tenia piedad.

\- Neena vas muy lento, si no lo haces mejor voy a abandonarte – le grito Valiant mientras despedazaba dos criaturas al mismo tiempo.

\- Ni lo pienses Valiant, te ganare – agito sus manos de abajo hacia arriba, con las palmas hacia enfrente, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a decir en voz baja un hechizo en un idioma inentendible que recién había aprendido, un fuego color violeta comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo comenzando desde las manos, y en segundos quemo a los ocho bundamesh que tenia enfrente, el trabajo estaba echo, Valiant se acerco a ella y le apretó el hombro.

Bien echo hermanita, ahora terminare de registrar el lugar para que no haya ninguno escondido – Neena asintió con la cabeza, y se sentó, en esta ocasión no había utilizado su florete así que no tenia por que limpiarlo, se sacudió un poco el vestido, y toco su cuello para revisar la herida, no era nada profunda, así que se podía curar ella sola con los hechizos sanadores que le enseño su madre, no eran los mas poderosos pero servían, dejo escurrir un poco de sangre le gustaba sentir la humedad cálida, siempre era bueno liberar algo de presión. De regreso Valiant, le indico que ya no quedaba ningún bundamesh y ambos se dirigieron al pueblo para avisar que habían terminado con la amenaza. Como era costumbre las personas del pueblo los recibían como héroes, y les brindaban una gran cena como agradecimiento por ayudarlos.

Al día siguiente volvieron al palacio real, después de dos días de camino llegaron agotados y hambrientos, pero Craver, mano derecha del Rey, aviso a Valiant que sus padres solicitaban su presencia en el fuerte, el corrió de inmediato, aunque quería saludar a Camille primero, pero al parecer no había tiempo, cuando ya estaba listo con la armadura puesta, Neena lo tomo del brazo.

\- Hermano déjame ir contigo – le dijo con expresión decidida y seria.

No, no Neena, lo siento mucho aun no estas lista, mis padres me matarían si te dejo ir – ella lo soltó y agacho la mirada enfadada, la seguían tratando como a una niña, aun cuando ella había luchado con ellos hace cien años contra la Reina Dragón.

leer la guerra de cien años en el Imperio de los Dragones *

No es por que no seas poderosa Neena lo eres, pero también necesitamos buenos hechiceros cuidando el castillo y al pueblo, si quieres ayudar ve a la entrada del pueblo y asegura la barrera con Lord Tan-Dalk, el esta protegiendo la entrada, como ves también hay hechiceros de gran importancia aquí – le aseguro, acariciando su rostro y ella no quedo muy convencida.

Comprendo, esta bien yo los apoyare en la entrada – Valiant la abrazo y beso su frente y salió cabalgando velozmente para el llamado de sus padres. Neena acudió a la entrada del pueblo, sabia que no era deber de los hechiceros de fuego, esa tarea era exclusiva para los hechiceros del elemento tierra y agua. Se acerco a Lord Tan-Dalk, haciendo un reverencia.

\- Señor me han enviado a ayudarlos con el fuerte.

\- Ese no es tu deber mi niña, aunque siempre me pareciste mas del agua que del fuego – le dijo amablemente el anciano que la miraba de arriba abajo incomodándola un poco, pero sin intención alguna, solo la estaba analizando para darse cuenta de que tenia toda la razón respecto de que poseía el elemento equivocado.

\- Muy bien se que este trabajo no es como estar al frente en batalla pero lo que hacemos aquí es muy importante, tratamos de mantener a salvo a las personas y nuestro hogar – le dijo mientras señalaba la posición que ocuparía ella asintió y se dirigió al lugar que le indicaron.

Había varios soldados cubriendo la entrada pero siempre era necesaria la ayuda de los hechiceros, agua y tierra que resguardaban la entrada, aire y fuego al frente de batalla, incluso las tropas del Rey se dividían por elemento, ellos estaban entrenados para cubrir al elemento que les correspondía dependiendo sus habilidades de combate, así eran cinco soldados para cada hechicero.

Neena tomo su posición, aunque no sabia que es lo que debía hacer exactamente puesto que ella había sido entrenada para proteger el fuerte, todos los demás hechiceros sabían su responsabilidad y su deber, ella sentía que perdía su tiempo ayudándoles a sostener la barrera mágica para impedir el paso a los invasores.

Debería estar ayudando a mi familia – pensó, Neena no tenia idea de por que no era suficiente su poder, casi estaba a la altura de su hermano, quizás ese casi era lo que faltaba para poder estar con ellos.

Se empezó a desesperar, se estaba desconcentrando, pero el joven hechicero de agua que tenia a un lado comenzó a notar que su parte de la barrera se estaba debilitando.

¡Hey Neena!, debes concentrarte si no vas a romper el balance – le dijo impetuoso

Lo siento Ethgard simplemente no debería estar aquí – suspiro con enfado, volviendo a su compostura manteniendo la barrera.

\- Pues en eso estoy de acuerdo, no estas siendo de mucha ayuda, concéntrate o vete muñeca – el tono de Ethgard era de enojo, se encontraban en peligro real y ella solo pensaba en su ego por sentirse débil – Todos tenemos nuestras responsabilidades y si estas aquí es por convicción no por que no te dejaran opción, si te quieres ir vete, no te juzgare, es mas voy a cubrirte, por los viejos tiempos cuando éramos aprendices, ¿Qué dices? – la miro detenidamente recordando cuanto la había amado y como le rechazo su propuesta de matrimonio.

\- Yo….yo…. – Neena tanteo un poco – tienes razón Ethgard, iré a donde pertenezco, de verdad no es que no aprecie lo que ustedes hacen, de echo es muy importante, yo solo estoy estorbando aquí, no tienes que cubrirme por que tu lo estabas haciendo solo desde el principio.

Neena soltó la barrera Mágica desequilibrándola un poco pero el joven hechicero de agua logro sostenerla rápidamente otra vez, se acerco a Ethgard y le planto un beso en la mejilla, el solo sonrió esperando que su esposa no lo viera ya que la tenia casi a tres personas de el a su derecha y no se llevaba muy bien con Neena – Gracias, es hora de irme .

Neena se alejo y Ethgard le mando en voz baja – ve y cuídate – ella corrió al palacio a enlistarse, saltando los treinta metros de alto de la barrera de piedra donde se encontraban todos los hechiceros y arqueros, esperando el grito de ataque, por supuesto le encantaba lanzarse desde las alturas, pero unos pocos metros antes de llegar al suelo usaba su hechizo de levitación básico usado por todos los tipos de hechiceros, para no morir en la caída descendía suavemente, había practicado muchos aterrizajes.

Ella por supuesto y como todos los guerreros tenia su armadura, la cual no le gustaba usar, era pesada y siempre le quedaba el sabor metálico en la boca, eran muchas partes por unir, al cabo de unos minutos, termino de ponerse la armadura, en eso un ruido estruendoso y una luz enceguecedora lleno la Habitación de las Armas donde soldados, hechiceros y guardianes se enlistaban para la guerra, trenzo su cabello para que no se le enredara y justo cuando sujeto la punta tuvo que cubrir sus ojos, un olor a carne quemada, piedra y lodo inundo el lugar, una nube de un polvo muy denso le calo entrando por la nariz, estornudo varias veces, tosiendo y gimiendo, se envolvió en una burbuja de protección, normalmente esas las utilizaban los sanadores para curar heridas pero fue lo único que le vino a la mente para protegerse tan repentinamente, la luz no cesaba, el cuarto donde se encontraba comenzó a derrumbarse grito con un terror que jamás había sentido, se puso en posición fetal y comenzó a llorar, con mucha impotencia y desesperación hasta que su vista se nublo no resistió mas cayendo desmayada.

Con un gran dolor en el pecho, abrió los ojos, un ruido ensordecedor paso junto a ella cubrió sus oídos, no entendía que sucedía, todo ocurrió muy rápido, despejo bien su mirada, miro a su alrededor sorprendida, estaba tumbada en un piso muy frio y húmedo – piedra - pensó, pero era demasiado liso para serlo, trato de incorporarse, pero le dolía mucho su cadera, con trabajo se levanto, había perdido su espada, toco su cuerpo buscando heridas pero no encontró nada mas grave de lo que ella pensaba, unos cuantos rasguños y laceraciones que se quitarían con el tiempo, volvió a mirar, dos muros de ladrillos rojos la rodeaban ella pensó que eran unas piedras muy pequeñas de forma y color raro, al lado izquierdo lo que precia un contenedor de desechos, mucha basura en el piso tirada, aventada, olía como se veía, del otro lado, unas aparentes escaleras metálicas, muy altas, parecía que llegaban hasta el cielo, miraba de arriba abajo, los muros como altos castillos, el ruido que la despertó, volvió a escucharlo, mas fuerte, pero esta vez logro verlo, era un artefacto extraño que iba a gran velocidad, lo seguían varios mas, mirando hacia el frente había un letrero luminoso que no entendía, por debajo un ventanal con muchos pasteles en exhibición, su estomago le hizo recordar que no había probado alimento alguno, estrujándole las tripas incordiosamemte, soltó un suspiro cerro los ojos y levanto la cabeza, hacia frio, unas insistentes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sintió el roció en la cara y pensó en su familia, que había sucedido en el reino y por que ella estaba ahí.

Todas esas preguntas sin respuesta la estaban molestando así que se dispuso a salir de ese que parecía un callejón sin salida, se asomo cautelosa y descubrió todo un nuevo lugar, anuncios luminosos, gente de vestimenta extraña pasando frente a ella, olía a humo, a agua estancada, sudor, y a inmundicia, aun traía su armadura pero pensó que ese olor metálico combinado con su perfume de frutos silvestres y vainilla era el mejor aroma del mundo comparado con la peste que la rodeaba.

Poco a poco retrocedió y parte por parte quito su armadura, pensando en el fastidio que era habérsela puesto en primer lugar, la nostalgia la invadió, su hogar, pensar en eso ensombrecía su rostro, imagino basándose en como iban vestidas las personas en que tal ves su vestido de hechicera no seria tan extraño para los lugareños, echo su armadura al contenedor pensando en volver, por su cabeza pasaron infinidad de cosas de como poder volver, buscar un punto donde abrir un portal mágico que la llevara a casa de vuelta, pero al parecer donde se encontraba no quedaban restos del portal por donde ella haya pasado.

Este mundo o dimensión nueva, era totalmente desconocida, comenzó a caminar por las calles, trato de recordar si había leído sobre algún lugar parecido, pero en ninguna clase ni libro o pergamino recordaba tal lugar, parecía hostil, pero sentía que eran personas comunes, algunos que pasaban a su lado la miraban extraño, había grupos de personas sentadas, hablando cosas extrañas, eran sucios y malolientes, vagos, pensó ella, otras mujeres muy mal vestidas se reían y la llamaban con vulgares ademanes, Neena quería echarse a correr pero llamaría mas la atención, siguió caminando, viendo lo que parecían tiendas, pero no entendía muy bien de que, no se animaba a hablar con nadie no parecían confiables, solo iba caminando no sin rumbo, pues su hechizo para localizar energías la estaba guiando para encontrar el lugar exacto para abrir un portal y poderse ir, era muy noche o al menos eso le indicaba el cielo sin estrellas ya que todo alrededor era luz, artificial pero luz al fin y con tanta gente en las calles parecía hora del almuerzo, eso le recordaba que estaba cansada y hambrienta nuevamente, pero aun resistiría, tenia que volver a su hogar.

Mientras caminaba, escucho una multitud correr como si de una estampida se tratara, iba en dirección contraria por donde ella iba, un estallido potente y escandaloso después una gran nube de polvo, y pensó – no de nuevo por favor – no, esta vez era algo diferente, un trozo enorme de un edificio cayo, y una mujer se acerco a Neena, una mujer algo mayor.

Corre niña, corre si nos quedamos aquí vamos a morir – le dijo desesperada la señora, pero Neena no entendía lo que decía, era un idioma extraño para ella.

\- Tebuk ent'set mateni? – pregunto Neena a la mujer.

\- Niña no entendí ni una palabra – la mujer la tomo del brazo y corrió con ella como pudo, lo mas rápido que sus viejas piernas la podían llevar.

Neena se detuvo en seco y realizo una invocación, tomo a la mujer por la cintura y se elevaron antes de que los trozos de edificio cayeran sobre ellas, no pudo reaccionar mas rápido como para impedir que se esparciera por el piso, y fue ahí cuando comprendió que estaba muy muy lejos de su hogar, en el cielo flotando, sosteniendo muy fuerte a la mujer y admiro el paisaje una ciudadela con edificios altísimos, rodeada de agua, un gran puente, muchas luces neón, miro hacia donde se estaba produciendo el caos, fijo su mirada en una enorme criatura que era la que estaba provocando la destrucción, se dispuso a detenerla, necesitaba poner en lugar seguro a la anciana mujer, era un poco regordeta y pequeña, de piel morena y cabello muy blanco, corto y rizado, tenia una mirada muy amable que confortaba a Neena, quería de verdad ayudarla, en eso, un grupo de personas muy particular, con trajes muy coloridos comenzaron a atacar a la criatura, que poco a poco sucumbía ante la fuerza y la unión de estos guerreros con extraños uniformes, llamaba su atención que volaran, otros disparaban rayos de energía o poderes, von capas ondeantes, había truenos y rayos retumbando en el lugar, uno que imaginaba era el líder aventaba lo que parecía el escudo de un guerrero de tonos azul, rojo y blanco con una bonita estrella en el centro, todo aquello era muy extraño, tanto como su coordinación pensó Neena.

\- Son los Avengers, los protectores y defensores de la tierra – dijo la mujer a Neena, con mucha admiración – ellos han salvado nuestras vidas muchas veces, aunque no siempre pueden salvarnos a todos, aun así yo les agradezco, mi hija casi pierde la vida hace dos semanas, pero tenia una ángel guardián cuidándola aunque por poco llegaba tarde a su rescate, pero claro niña no entiendes ni una palabra de lo que digo a penas yo te entendí nada, así que imagino no eres de por aquí – la mujer miro como cuando miras a un niño comiendo un pastel, con ternura y asombro de su belleza física, mientras Neena enarcaba una ceja de no entender una sola palabra.

Ella pensó en que este lugar no necesitaba mas guerreros y al parecer ellos podían perfectamente detener a la criatura, de verdad no entendía lo que le decía hasta que recordó como era que su gente se comunicaba con gente o seres de otros reinos que no hablaban el mismo idioma, era un hechizo muy intimo consistía en encerrar a las dos personas o seres en una burbuja donde no entraba o salía sonido alguno, dentro el hechizo completando su función y ambos podían entender perfectamente el idioma del otro, estaba segura que existían otros hechizos para este tipo de situaciones pero no los conocía bien ni por completo, así que comenzó, con llevar a la mujer a lo alto de un edificio, agito sus manos creando el encantamiento, casi un baile, la mujer estaba fascinada pues nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, la miraba como a un ángel envuelta en luces y un hermoso fuego morado que emanaba de ella, de pronto también ella fue envuelta, sonreía y alzaba las manos como una niña tratando de alcanzar las luces, reía, Neena termino el hechizo y se enterneció al mirar a la anciana mujer.

Ambas quedaron dentro de la burbuja, alzo su mano y puso su dedo índice en la frente de la mujer, tenia que crear una conexión con ella, cuando estuvo listo Neena la miro a los ojos.

\- Respetable señora que vive en este mundo, mi nombre es Neena Wolff y estoy entendiendo vengo de otro lugar, otra dimensión, soy lo que en su mundo llaman bruja, hechicera, maga, no se aun el motivo por el que me enviaron a este lugar, pero se que usted es buena y va a entenderme – la mujer asombrada agarro sus manos, era de una piel muy fría y pensó que un buen baño de sol no le haría daño a esa piel de porcelana.

\- Hermosa niña de otro mundo, yo me llamo Aurora Bankins y me da mucho gusto el conocerte – agito la manos de arriba abajo y Neena le sonrió.

– tampoco estoy segura de que te trajo aquí pero por el momento te ofrezco mi casa, como muestra de agradecimiento por salvar mi vida. Neena cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, usted salvo la mía, y como agradecimiento, aceptare su tan amable oferta, además no tengo otro lugar a donde ir – Neena bajo flotando con Aurora, bajándola del edificio sacándola de la esfera mágica, sentía que podía confiar en la anciana, parece ser que ya se estaban llevando a la criatura, un grupo de personas uniformadas con lo que creía eran armas, unas muy extrañas como los artefactos con los que se la estaban llevando y los llamados Avengers se habían ido, tenia su atención aquel extraño lugar la estaba envolviendo esa atmosfera, esa aura extraña que rodeaba a todos.

Aurora llevo a Neena a su humilde apartamento, el lugar era bastante fuera de los lujos que ella conocía, los pisos roídos, el rechinar de las puertas, gritos, ruidos, golpes, sirenas de patrullas que para ella era el peor escandalo de todos, Aurora solo podía sonreírle, ante la cara de sorpresa que tenia Neena, entendiendo que sus mundos eran absolutamente diferentes.

\- Disculpa el desorden pero después de que mi hija tuviera ese incidente, no me a podido ayudar pues sigue hospitalizada, y yo no puedo limpiar sola este lugar y tampoco e podido comprar un resanador para reparar las paredes, ni el impermeable para la humedad, ella es mi único sustento lamentablemente y no quiere que pida ayuda federal, pero su jefe a sido muy comprensivo y la a indemnizado muy, muuy bien, y se lo agradezco mucho, además de que la enviado con los mejores médicos a un hospital particular, muy lujoso para mi, hasta me da pena entrar – Neena estaba atenta pero no entendía una palabra de lo que decía, Aurora al recordad que no hablaban el mismo idioma rio tan fuerte que Neena comenzó a reír también.

De nuevo en la burbuja pero ahora dentro del departamento, hablaron por mucho tiempo, Neena le conto sobre su mundo y con algunos hechizos espejo, le mostro como si de fotografías en movimiento se trataran vio lugares asombros, le hablo del misticismo del lugar, los dragones, los bailes en el castillo, los festivales del pueblo, las bodas llenas de color, batallas encarnecidas contra criaturas que no existían en la mitología ni en ningún cuento que Aurora conociera.

Ella escuchaba fascinada era como salirse de su realidad, casi podía oler los campos verdes llenos de flores y hierbas, bosques con olor a humedad, tierra, pasto, trigales, cosas que jamás en su vida vería en persona, a pesar de que esas si existían en su mundo, pero esta extraña chica se lo mostraba, existía ella venia de ahí, y de algún modo había llegado a su vida, aunque no sabia con que motivo, pero le alegraba que así fuera, por alguna razón le daba la sensación de que su vida seria un poco mejor, todos esos sentimientos fueron transmitidos a Neena quien por enésima vez sentía la nostalgia y la incertidumbre de que había sucedido con sus padres, su hermano, su hogar, Aurora vio el deje de tristeza en la cara de la hermosa Neena, quien por su mejilla rodo una lagrima, no se había permitido llorar hace mucho tiempo, no había motivo, pero ahora se sentía sola y desesperada, los cálidos y amables brazos de Aurora la confortaron como una madre a su hija, acaricio su largo cabello que aun estaba trenzado, le dio palmaditas en la cabeza tranquilizándola, seguramente le recordaba a su hija que ahora permanecía en el hospital.

Se abrazaron hasta que Neena se quedo dormida se desvaneció la burbuja mágica donde se comunicaban, durmió en los brazos de Aurora, la cual no la aguantaba para llevarla a la cama, así que la dejo dormir en el sillón, que era tan viejo como ella, esperaba que no la lastimara los salientes resortes de la dañada tapicería que en su mejor momento era de terciopelo verde con franjas amarillas, la miro por unos instantes, y se fue a dormir lo que quedaba de oscuridad, unas cuatro horas antes de que amaneciera.

Por la mañana Neena se encontraba meditando cerca de la ventana tenia que regenerar toda la magia gastada, que con un momento de descanso y meditación lograría recuperar en poco tiempo, Aurora aun no se levantaba, así que pensó en hacerle otro favor y quería que fuera una sorpresa para cuando se levantara. Comenzó a conjurar un hechizo, agito sus manos y las elevo hacia arriba, miro el techo agrietado, goteando, lleno de humedad y moho, con eso afirmo lo que quería hacer y envolvió el departamento en una mágica luz morada que poco a poco reconstruyó todo el lugar, reparo todos los muebles, las paredes quedaron limpias, resanadas, con papel tapiz nuevo, las alfombras sin agujeros como nuevas, esperaba que siguiera dormida, por que restauro también las habitaciones, todo estaba limpio y perfecto, aspiro profundamente y soltó el aire por la boca, dejo el hechizo burbuja para que pudieran hablar cómodamente también..

\- Espero esto le agrade y sea una gran sorpresa – sonrió para si misma pensando en que ahora por lo menos viviría un poco mejor, y esas nimiedades fueran una carga menos para ellas.

Aurora se despertó, con una sensación agradable en la nariz, no sofocante e incomoda, escucho agua cayendo y alguien que cantaba muy despacio algo parecido a un canto celta, se levanto por completo girando sobre si misma, hasta incorporarse en la orilla de la cama, la noto suave, limpia, noto que no tenia ese horrible dolor muscular, entonces despertó por completo, miro a su alrededor y varias lagrimas saladas rodaron por sus mejillas, el efecto que le causo ver su hogar en ese estado fue como un choque de electricidad, hasta sus fotografías viejas, acomodadas y nuevas, comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, no sabia que tan pequeño detalle la haría sentir de ese modo. Escucho el agua cesar, sabia que Neena había decidido tomar un baño, claro quería ver el baño, debía ser una maravilla ver los azulejos nuevos, la bañera sin sarro, la regadera funcionando. Neena salió y le brindo un cálida sonrisa, secándose el húmedo cabello y echando vapor por la piel desnuda.

\- Quise ayudar con la casa, y espero no te moleste que haya tomado prestado tu baño pero lo necesitaba urgentemente – Aurora no podía hablar, que se le decía a una completa extraña que acababa de cambiar su vida, corrió a abrazarla y lloro en su regazo, era su turno para hacerlo, si bien Neena en si era alta así que le llegaba al pecho, lloro en sus pechos desnudos abrazándola un buen rato y Neena la consolaba acariciando su rizado cabello cano.

\- Hay niña no sabes que bendición eres – apenas pudo sollozar Aurora.

De pronto sonó el timbre, Neena se puso en guardia, podía saber que había alguien muy extraño afuera, era un hombre. Aurora se aparto del cálido y húmedo cuerpo de Neena – niña ponte algo de ropa, veré quien es – por supuesto pero no quería usar la misma ropa del día anterior así que se envolvió en la toalla, ya después se haría ropa con un hechizo, se mantuvo oculta pero cerca de Aurora para poder ayudarla si era alguien peligroso. Escucho que abrió la puerta, y con alegría invito a pasar al extraño.

\- ¡Wow! Señora Bankins creo que a usado muy bien el dinero que le da mi jefe –

Niño, pasa pasa, esto no fue obra de tu jefe, una amiguita me ayudo – sonrió Aurora, miro a todas partes pero no veía a Neena.

\- Pues gran ayuda, pero en dos semanas no creo que fuera posible, además tengo buena percepción para los espacios - le dijo sonriente.

\- Niño aun no se como sabes que mi hogar esta en mejores condiciones, creo que nunca entenderé a tu gente – ella hace referencia a los inhumanos.

\- Soy ciego pero tengo buen olfato y se como era su casa antes – rio un poco y Aurora le dio con el puño cerrado un golpecito muy leve en el brazo.

\- Hay niño, ven siéntate, te daré un te – el obedeció y se sentó en el prácticamente nuevo sillón, lo toco sintiendo el terciopelo sin agujeros como antes.

\- Claro, aunque primero debería preguntarme si quiero te, ¿no es así?, hahahaha – Reader se rio efusivamente.

\- Tu te lo tomas y ya, además siempre dices que si – Aurora se dirigió a la cocina, al entrar toco su pecho le dolía de la emoción, verla tan limpia y ordenada, al parecer la estufa funcionaba perfectamente, aunque se preguntaba donde estaba Neena.

Reader se agacho para acariciar la cabeza de Forey que se había echado en el piso cerca de los pies de su amo, fue cuando un olor dulce y frutal llego a su nariz, aleteo sus fosas nasales tratando de profundizar el aroma, era embriagante y lo atraía de un modo indescriptible.

\- Por Dios, señora Bankins de que rayos es ese te, que huele tan delicioso – dijo Reader gritando desde su lugar.

\- Es de manzanilla mi niño, en un momentito te lo llevo -

Reader se dio cuenta que obviamente un te de manzanilla no huele así, además de que al concentrarse sentía que había alguien mas.

\- La persona que esta oculta será mejor que salga de una vez, no te hare daño soy inofensivo – dijo en voz alta, levantándose.

Neena se le apareció de frente, por supuesto con vestido nuevo que ella había tenido que crear con magia, Reader trato de imaginar a la mujer que tendría tal presencia y que olía a un valle de frutos rojos dulce y fresco. Se quedo pasmado, pero imagino que si ella estaba ahí, era tal vez la amiga misteriosa de Aurora que había remodelado el departamento.

\- ¿Quien eres? - Pregunto Reader, deseando escuchar la voz que tenia ese aroma en ella.

\- Yo…soy.. – comenzó Neena, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Aurora quien traía tres trazas de te, Neena corrió para ayudarla y llevarlas a la mesita de centro que se encontraba frente a Reader, el cual no tardo en absorber el aroma de Neena cuando se acerco a dejar las tazas – por dios, como quisiera ver su aspecto – pensó, haciéndose varias ideas en la mente.

Ella es la amiguita que te dije, su nombre es Neena, mi niña el es Reader, es uno de los asistentes donde trabaja de mi hija y es el que me trae el cheque puntual hasta el momento cada semana – dijo Aurora sonriendo,

\- Buk'at tenen pa't een sa Reader – por un momento olvido que tenia que crear la conexión para que le entendiera, pues solo fue creada para ella y Aurora. Reader se extraño al escuchar el raro idioma de la chica el cual jamás había escuchado quizás en star wars o el señor de los anillos, pero no en esta tierra.

\- Creo que no te entiende mi niña – afirmo Aurora.

Neena se levanto y se sentó junto a Reader, como había echo con Aurora, coloco su dedo índice en la frente de el, quien aspiro su aroma y suspiro profundo, sintió un choque de electricidad que recorrió por los nervios de su cabeza – por dios señorita va darme un infarto, si yo pudiera… - Neena sabia como era esa limitante de no poder ver, su abuela materna era ciega y sabia como veía las cosas, tocándolas, sintiendo bajo sus palmas el mundo que la rodeaba. La conexión estaba establecida, ahora el también podría entenderle cada vez que entrara al departamento.

\- Mi nombre, como ya lo escucho caballero, es Neena, Neena Wolff y es un placer conocerlo – le tomo la mano para darle un fuerte apretón, el sintió su fría mano, pero muy suave, la sostuvo un momento mas de lo debido.

\- Es un placer para mi también, yo podría, si usted me permitiera señorita…. – Neena sabia exactamente lo que le estaba pidiendo, aunque era un poco incomodo que un extraño la tocara, no había mas remedio, tampoco quería ser grosera y sabia que el tenia curiosidad, así que tomo las manos de el y las coloco en su rostro, de inmediato el corazón de Reader se acelero, el normalmente esta tranquilo cuando hace esto con una chica, pero le inquietaba y lo mataba ser tan curioso.

Le acarició las mejillas con cuidado, toco sus labios, recorrió su pequeña nariz, alcanzo sus ojos, sintió sus tupidas pestañas que provoco un cosquilleo en Neena la cual sonrió, puso toda su mano izquierda en la frente y toco su flequillo un cabello como seda, y ella le aparto las manos, era suficiente toqueteo – lo siento – se disculpo Reader avergonzado pero jamás olvidaría tal experiencia. Aurora rio muy fuerte, juntado las palmas de sus manos casi en un aplauso.

\- Estos niños de ahora, ya, ya suéltala muchacho, la vas a hartar – rio nuevamente y Neena volvió al lugar que había ocupado desde un principio en el sillón para una persona que se hallaba junto a Aurora.

\- Casi se me olvida a lo que vine, a parte del cheque, del hospital nos avisaron que tendrían que operar esta noche de nuevo a Sara, lo lamento mucho, pero su estado no mejora, mi jefe, créame esta pagando mucho dinero para su tratamiento, estadía y cuidados las veinticuatro horas –

Aurora casi se desmaya y de estar pasando un buen momento todo en segundos se había vuelto gris, hasta noto que el día estaba nublado y probablemente llovería en la tarde, Neena vio la profunda tristeza en Aurora y sintió la impotencia de Reader, ella lamentablemente no era una sanadora, podría intentarlo, si tan solo su madre estuviera ahí, sabría usar el hechizo correcto, es el momento cuando maldice el no haber querido ser sanadora como su madre quien le enseño poco realmente del tema, solo heridas leves cuando estuviera en una batalla. Decidida los contemplo, se acerco para darle un fuerte abrazo a Aurora.

\- Llévame, llévanos al lugar donde tienen a la hija de Aurora, tratare de curarla con mis poderes –

Reader quedo mas intrigado que de costumbre, ¿poderes?, era acaso una mutante, una nueva inhumana, algún experimento que se había escapado del laboratorio, el asintió, quizá habría probabilidad de que ella salvara a Sara.

-De todas formas las llevaría, en unas horas vengo a recogerlas, pero antes de irme necesito saber cual es tu historia – ella comenzó el largo relato.

Y así lo hizo, llegada la hora de operar a Sara, Reader regreso por ambas mujeres para llevarlas al hospital, y ver si esta extraña podría hacer algo.

NOTA _

 _Los personajes de Marvel Comics no me me pertenecen_.

 **En el próximo capítulo, por fin los protagonistas se conocen** ;D


	3. Capítulo Tres - Amigos o Enemigos

**Amigos o Enemigos**

El Rey Inhumano que ya no lo era mas, tan pensativo, y misterioso como siempre, aparatado de todos, ahora sentado en su nuevo trono, encerrado en una lujosa oficina pensaba en cuanto le gustaba su soledad…

Era un misterio para todos lo que el pensaba o deseaba, había pocas personas que lo sabían interpretar aunque no exactamente saber que pensaba pero de manera telequinetica se los expresaba, por supuesto la mas importante era su amada Medusa, quien ahora ocupaba el trono de Attilan, aunque al parecer estaban pasando por momentos un tanto incomodos y difíciles, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarle en cualquier situación que el reino requiriera de el o cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. El mismo creía era tan extraño que el mundo lo viera así, ¿De verdad se había vuelto tan antisocial?, no era su intención pero no tenia otra opción, debía permanecer callado, como le habían enseñado sus padres en esa burbuja de aislamiento, diecinueve años permamecio ahí, aprendiendo a como controlarse, como controlar cualquier grito, cualquier emoción, cuando por fin pudo salir de su encierro, su hermano Maximus el loco, no tardo en hacerle ver que jamás podría pronunciar palabra alguna.

Se levanto mirando por el ventanal de su oficina, la cual daba al gran salón principal, pensando en que situación extraña se vería envuelto de nuevo, cada día le sucedía algo nuevo, algo emocionante o alguna tontería de algún empleado que lo sacara de sus casillas, por ejemplo Duke que estaba siendo el reemplazo de Sara, era el doble de torpe, era un inhumano nuevo, pero se veía cómodo en el bar, además era hábil a la hora de llevar las bebidas suponiendo que un relieve de la alfombra no lo hiciera caer.

Suspiro despacio aun mirando a través de los grandes cristales, escuchaba una música lounge muy suave en su elegante estéreo Bang Olufsen colocado en la pared, cruzaba los brazos viendo como se preparaban los músicos, tendrían una presentación especial en vivo de una hermosa y famosa cantante de opera, mientras alguien interrumpía su meditación, escucho los pasos acercándose a la puerta que se abría de un portazo, miro de reojo por sobre su hombro, vio a Reader y a Forey pasando con algo de apuro.

– Black Bolt, mmmmm – no sabia como comenzar – tu sabes que hoy por la noche operaran de nuevo a Sara , y estaba pensando que tal vez seria buen detalle que fueras a verla – Black Bolt lo miro enarcando un ceja, como no comprendiendo por que el tendría que hacerlo, le mandaba sus mejores deseos pero no tenia el tiempo para hacer tal cosa, así que moviendo su cabeza, la respuesta fue negativa.

– Vamos jefe, es que tengo un pequeño conflicto, veras esta mañana que fui a ver a la señora Bankins, pues tenia una invitada especial, muy especial que me dijo que quería intentar curar a Sara con sus poderes y ….. – Black Bolt lo interrumpió haciendo un ademan, estaba intentando comprender lo que le estaba diciendo y por que algo como eso tendría que interesarle, lo dejo proseguir no muy convencido – Bueno, al parecer esta chica viene de otro mundo o dimensión es muy rara y su historia es muy sorprendente, aunque nada fuera de algo no hayamos visto antes. Reader intento contarle a resumidas cuentas lo que había sucedido.

 **Nueve horas antes, en el departamento de la señora Bankins**

–Entonces, me estas diciendo que vienes de este lugar, lleno de dragones y magia, esperando a que yo crea todo lo que dices – se dirigió Reader a Neena con cara de incredulidad – ¿como llegaste aquí?, ¿como se que no mientes?.

–No puedo asegurarte nada, excepto que se de donde vengo y se que llegue aquí a través de un portal mágico, lo que no se decirte exactamente es por que razón llegue aquí justo cuando mi familia me necesitaba y mucho – se ensombreció su mirada y Aurora puso su mano sobre la de ella – puedo comprobarte mis habilidades pero no estoy segura de como las verías para saber que es real.

Reader se levanto sabiendo que se arriesgaría desperdiciando sus lecturas – tengo una forma de saberlo y verlo – tomo una de sus tablillas de braille – bien Forey ya sabes que hacer-

El obediente can se poso junto a su dueño, en posición guardián abriendo las patitas y jadeando un poco, comenzó a emanar de el una luz azul que llenaron sus ojos conectándose con Reader al cual sus lentes comenzaron a brillar de igual forma, este era su modo de ver a través de Forey pero le gastaba mucha energía y debía dormir mucho después de usarla, a parte no podría usar otra lectura en todo el día hasta recuperarse pero esperaba que valiera la pena. Por su parte Neena se levanto y se alejo un poco de ellos, cubrió su cuerpo en llamas purpuras, pronunció un hechizo y en su mano materializo un arma de aspecto extravagante, era como una espada gruesa con tres puntas, Reader la veía fascinado mas por lo bella que era que por lo que hacia.

–Puedo romper barreras de tiempo con esta espada, puedo ubicarme en algún momento que desee claro con la limitante de que tuve que haber estado ahí, pero puede ser muy útil, también debo conocer el lugar a donde voy a enviarme o que la persona con la que iré lo conozca – se detuvo un instante eso no sorprendería a alguien como el con esas habilidades, pensó mejor en demostrarle como curaría a alguien aunque tampoco era su especialidad, Reader se cruzo de brazos esperando ver algo mas.

–¿Eso es todo señorita? – pregunto tratando de ponerla a prueba, la verdad es que era impresionante tal habilidad pero no se lo quería demostrar.

–Por supuesto que no, este departamento esta cubierto por completo con un hechizo para poder comunicarnos, mi dedo en su frente solo fue para establecer la comunicación, tengo que crear una conexión con quien quiera hablar dentro de ella – guardo la espada del tiempo, y materializo ahora una pequeña daga con la cual sin aviso alguno se abrió de tajo el antebrazo desde la muñeca hasta el codo, gruño un poco de el dolor, Aurora grito muy fuerte y Reader corrió para auxiliarla – ¡¡estas loca mujer!! –

Neena lo aparto bruscamente y con una esfera de energía pequeña comenzó a cerrar la herida, no quedo cicatriz solo la sangre que escurría por su brazo, salpicando el suelo de madera recién reparado, tal vez el curar esa herida eran buenas noticias, pero ver que ella tenia la frialdad de crearse esa herida sin parpadear, eso ponía en duda a Reader sobre ella, pero quizá si podía curar a Sara, dejarla como nueva o por lo menos para que siga su vida normal, pero después que pasaría, y si ella los ataca, si tenia mas poderes que no había querido mostrarle, ella puede herirse a si misma sin parpadear, viajar en el tiempo y quitar vidas sin sentir nada , eso podía olerlo en la sangre regada en el piso, podía verlo en esa mirada fría, eso era peligroso.

–Se que es difícil que confíes en mi, eso se gana pero podría intentarlo, déjame demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi - Aurora tomo su mano y la apretó fuerte hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

–Yo confió en ti mi niña, tu alma es pura y buena – le dijo Aurora con cara de angustia por su hija que yacía en el hospital.

–No se preocupe señorita Wolff ya habrá el momento exacto para que lo demuestre – Neena se encogió de hombros.

Terminaron la demostración, el determino la hora en la que iría por ellas, ambas asintieron quedando de acuerdo con el.

 **Hora actual 19:30 horas.**

Black Bolt seguía escuchando atento la historia, no podía permitir que una extraña de otro mundo viniera a querer meterse de esa forma en sus vidas, no le gustaba juzgar a nadie sin conocerlo, sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones o el motivo real por el cual había llegado aquí, al parecer era peligrosa y no sabían del alcance de su poder, además antes de juzgarla o dejarla acercarse a Sara tenia que conocerla en persona el sabia reconocer a las personas, si es que ella lo era y ver esas habilidades por si mismo, al momento pensaba en que era un pequeño fastidio por el cual no quería estar pasando. Acordó con Reader irse a la hora exacta, para recoger a la señora Bankins y a la misteriosa chica, seguía sin estar convencido de dejar que curara a Sara, podía buscar otros métodos de curación los cueles no se le venían a la mente, Reader termino el relato y le dijo que esperaría en el bar, así salió de la oficina y Black Bolt solo se quedo mirando la ventana.

La operación de Sara era a las diez treinta de la noche, ella se encontraba en coma inducido, tenia enfermeras que la cuidaban turnándose mañana, tarde y noche. Se encontraba recostada, entubada por todos lados transfusiones de sangre, suero, medicamentos, que cambiaban cada cuatro horas sin fallar los médicos no sabían como detener la hemorragia interna, solo la mantenían estable, esperaban que con la siguiente operación pudieran resolver el problema. De pronto el electrocardiógrafo, comenzó a pitar aceleradamente, indicaba que estaba próxima a que le diera un infarto, la herida provocada por la alienígena estaba causando muchos problemas, la enfermera en turno que le llevaba las sondas de comida, salió corriendo casi tirando el carrito metálico que empujaba, corrió buscando al doctor Shigure Sohma, el cual es el que llevaba el caso de Sara, varias enfermeras y el doctor Sohma, encontraron a Sara convulsionando en espasmos, con los ojos en blanco, y procedieron a operar de inmediato sabían que el tiempo no estaba de su lado.

The Quiet Room se encontraba lleno esa noche por la presentación especial que habría, murmullos, risas, choque de copas, música de piano Reader se encontraba en la barra de bebidas su lugar favorito, bebiendo un Martini azul extraño, con una pequeña sombrilla verde limón, frio, con pequeñas gotas barriendo el fino cristal de la copa, sabia delicioso esperando la hora para ir al hospital, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, cuando se sorprendió pensando en Neena, sabia que no era mala persona pero lo tenia intrigado parecía buena, y no ponía en duda que ayudo a la señora Bankins, pero a tenido tan malas experiencias, que ya no sabia en quien confiar. De repente una de las asistentes inhunanas del bar, se acerco a el, le dijo algo al oído, y salió corriendo a la oficina de Black Bolt con Forey detrás de el, llego casi barriéndose abriendo la puerta de golpe, Forey sabia guiarlo muy bien por los pasillos y a Black Bolt no le agradaba que azotara su puerta cada vez que entraba.

¡¡¡¿De verdad es tan grave y tu aquí tan tranquilo?!!!, vámonos de inmediato, tu quisiste hacer esto personal jefe – Black Bolt lo miro enfadado, ya traía las llaves del auto en la mano, y salieron velozmente a la casa de la señora Bankins.

Tranquila Neena lavaba los trastes de la cena, eran actividades que nunca había echo pues no le correspondían, en casa tenían sirvientes, pero aquí podía hacerlo sin ningún problema, todo lo que hacia era entrenar, practicar y estudiar, además se notaba que Aurora no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie y estaba muy angustiada por su hija – no tiene sentido que esperara para ir a curarla, en fin no se como son las reglas aquí así que debo esperar – pensó con un poco de desesperación, Aurora estaba sentada viendo una vieja fotografía de Sara cuando era aun una pequeña niña, en la fotografía se veía una joven y bella mujer de cabellos negros y rizados, de piel muy morena que sonreía feliz abrazando a la pequeña Sara, Aurora lloro sollozando muy quedo, cubriendo su boca, Neena logro escucharla pero prefirió dejarla sola un rato. En ese mismo momento se escucho un timbre, Neena se acerco al ojillo de la puerta vio a Reader, aun era temprano para la hora que habían quedado, abrió despacio la puerta asomo un poco la cara, Reader abrió la puerta mas fuerte empujándola un poco.

\- Lo siento Neena pero es una emergencia ya van a operar a Sara, necesitamos irnos ya – Aurora soltó la fotografía dejándola caer al piso, Neena corrió para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Vamos Aurora hay que irnos, todo estará bien – Bajaron los dos pisos un poco lento, pues Aurora se sentía un poco débil.

Black Bolt ya los esperaba afuera, recargado en el automóvil en cuanto los vio salir abrió la puerta trasera del auto para que ambas mujeres entraran, fue cuando fijo su mirada en Neena, por supuesto se notaba que no pertenecía a este mundo y una fuerte energía emanaba de ella, pero ya habría tiempo para descubrirlo.

\- Neena el es Black Bolt, jefe de Sara y mío por supuesto, pero ya habrá tiempo para que se conozcan mas formalmente – ella no entendió lo que decía al parecer el se había olvidado que ella no hablaba su idioma, y no podía entenderle fuera del departamento, pero por las señas que hacia Reader supo de lo que hablaba, así que para evitar retardos le hizo una reverencia y le sonrió ayudando a Aurora a subir al auto, con mas tiempo ya preguntaría que artefacto raro era ese que abordaban, Black Bolt le devolvió una sonrisa leve asintiendo preguntándose por que la chica no decía nada, todos estando arriba del auto piso el acelerador llegando en pocos minutos al hospital.

En la entrada Neena guio a Reader a la recepción, pues Forey se quedo en el automóvil, a Black Bolt le daba un poco de desconfianza dejar al perro en el auto de lujo, con la ventanilla un poco abierta, pero al contrario del otro hospital este si tenia, estacionamiento exclusivo para clientes, con vigilante y acomodador incluido, suspiro y el llevo del brazo a Aurora a la elegante sala de espera.

Esperaron al doctor Sohma, pronto Reader y Neena se les unieron con la noticia de que Sara aun se encontraba en el quirófano, se quedaron en silencio, Aurora apretó fuerte las manos de Neena para sentir seguridad, casi no estaba respirando, pero Neena la rodeo con un brazo para que se recargara en ella pues no podía decirle ninguna palabra, Reader estaba parado recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos, aspirando hondamente, el silencio se volvía incomodo, solo se escuchaban los leves sollozos de la señora Bankins.

Black Bolt por su parte estaba sentado en el sillón frente a ellas, con las piernas abiertas con sus codos sobre las rodillas recargando la barbilla sobre sus manos, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y lo estaba, solo que lo distraía la bella mujer sentada frente a el consolando a una angustiada anciana, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era inevitable tenia esa maravillosa esencia y un poder que lo atraía de manera sobrenatural, comenzó a analizarla, parecía joven pero no confiaba en eso, las mujeres tenían muchos trucos para lucir así a pesar de que no pareciera que tuviera maquillaje, se veía algo esbelta muy diferente a las mujeres que conoce, sus ojos brillaban de un modo extraño pero se veían sinceros solo un poco tristes, vio que sus manos eran delicadas y con dedos finos listos para tocar un piano, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, tenia muchas dudas y ahora seria imposible que intentara curar a Sara de ningún modo hasta que saliera de la sala de operaciones, si es que salía viva.

Con ese pensamiento cruel se levanto para tomar aire fresco, odiaba los hospitales le recordaban su encierro en el laboratorio de sus padres, el hospital contaba con un área para fumar al aire libre en una especie de balcón , a esa hora de la noche no había nadie ahí y eso lo aliviaba, Neena por su parte también se levanto, dejo a la señora Bankins descansando, el sillón era reclinable muy cómodo así que se quedo medio dormida, Reader se sentó en donde estaba antes Black Bolt tanteando hasta que llego a el y descanso también intentando dormir, pensando en que seria una larga noche, en un rato pediría a su pelinegro jefe que lo acompañara a ver a como estaba Forey.

Neena se acerco a una enfermera para preguntarle de donde podía tomar agua, pero recordó que no podía hablarles en su idioma – nota mental, aprende hechizos de lenguaje al volver – pensó inquieta y mirando a sus alrededores para saber quien podía auxiliarla, en eso una pesada y cálida mano se poso sobre su hombro, ella se giro bruscamente y soltó un pequeño casi inaudible grito con los ojos bien abiertos observando al imprudente que la había asustado lo miro detenidamente no se había detenido a hacerlo cuando los presentaron la primera vez, era tan alto como su hermano el cual parecía un niño comparándolo con el hombre que tenia en frente, veía su cabello negro azabache perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, una tiara extraña con un adorno aun mas extraño coronaba su frente, observo una gran nobleza en sus profundos ojos azules, sus hombros anchos y su postura perfecta la imponía, miro a Black Bolt el antiguo y silencioso Rey de los Inhumanos sonriéndole de forma un poco burlona sin pretender ser descortés, ella lo miro entrecerrando los ojos como captando el chiste que ahora era personal, pero rio un poco cubriendo su boca, ella se preguntaba por que el no hablaba, quizá era mudo o no hablaba el mismo idioma que los demás, no había reparado en ese pequeño detalle así que rio, el la miro frunciendo el ceño desconcertado, parece que a Reader se le olvido comentarles que el no podía hablar sin destruir algo y que ella no podía porque no hablaban el mismo idioma, ella entendiendo que no hablarían señalo su garganta y con un ademan como sosteniendo un vaso imito un movimiento como si bebiera agua, esperando que el pudiera entenderle, Black Bolt la miro queriendo burlarse un poco ya que le parecía tiernamente gracioso sus ademanes, le sonrió haciendo una mueca, perfectamente sabia a lo que se refería, le pidió que lo siguiera con un ademan de la mano, la guio hasta un garrafón de agua sobre un dispensador plateado que brindaba agua fría o caliente al gusto, a un lado una mesa con vasos desechables, cucharas, servilletas, azúcar, café, chocolate, pequeñas cremas de sabores para el café, Neena observaba fascinada, tocando todo, era tan nuevo y tan extraño que quería saber que era todo eso, no entendía lo que decían las etiquetas, lo miro alzando las cejas abriendo un poco los ojos como pidiéndole permiso para tomar las cosas, el asintió no podía creer la situación tan extraña en la que se encontraba, siempre tenia que escuchar a las personas hablar y hablar, hablar en su nombre, todo eso le desesperaba, pero esta chica que no le hablaba por alguna extraña razón lo intrigaba cada vez mas.

Ella no sabia como servirse agua, había tomado un vaso pero se desespero intentando hacer funcionar la maquina, así que nuevamente Black Bolt la tomo de el hombro y la aparto suavemente, un choque eléctrico recorrió la espalda de Neena y se aparto, el recordó cuando todo esto fue nuevo para el también pues en Attilan no tenían estas cosas, tomo suavemente el vaso que Neena tenia entre sus manos deslizándolo por sus dedos sintiendo la frialdad y suave textura de su piel, le pareció agradable, coloco el vaso en la rejilla del dispensador y apretó un botón, poniendo en el menú una temperatura templada para el agua, el pequeño chorro comenzó a salir y ella se acerco para ver, era impactante que de ese aparato absolutamente desconocido para ella saliera agua, no de un pozo, miro a Black Bolt y le sonrió agradecida, el solo inclino la cabeza asintiendo, retiro el vaso y se lo entrego, ella bebió un poco y le hizo una reverencia, pensó en que tal vez debían ir a la burbuja que había creado para poder hablar, aunque si era mudo, mínimo que la escuchara, esperaba ese momento pues su presencia de algún modo la reconfortaba, la hacia sentir segura y la vez la intimidaba.

Se miraron un buen rato, mientras Neena terminaba de beber su agua, de repente ella desviaba la mirada al piso o al techo, y el solo se agarraba la barbilla meditando sin dejar de verla, se le habían olvidado todas esas razones para dudar de ella, era demasiado buena, lo decía su mirada, era sincera y cálida en su expresión, su cara blanca brillaba con el reflejo de las luces fluorescentes del hospital, la forma en la que se movía era delicada sin intención, tenia un deje de arrogancia pero eso no era un pecado, era seductor, veía sus pechos resaltados por el corset como subían y bajaban al respirar, definitivamente era humana pero podría parecer alguna criatura mística que solo había leído en cuentos, de algún modo sintió un impulso por querer tocar su piel fría suponiendo que por eso tocaba sus hombros desnudos cada vez que se dio la ocasión, aunque de inmediato aparto esos pensamientos, el trinar de una campanilla seguida de una voz que solicitaba la presencia de algún doctor, el realmente no le ponía mucha atención pero eso lo saco de su estupor recordándole que aun se encontraban en el hospital, el llamo la atención de Neena indicándole que debían volver, asintiendo ella dejo el vaso en la mesa habiendo terminado su agua, el se regreso un poco y echo el vaso al cesto de basura, se sonrieron y el camino ella lo siguió, pero antes de llegar, lo tomo del brazo, lo giro hacia ella suavemente, quería decir algo pero no serviría de nada, el la miro a los ojos, preguntándose que era lo que sucedía, por que no lo dejaba avanzar, simplemente sonrió y giro su cabeza lateralmente hacia la izquierda alzando una ceja, ella aun sostenía su brazo, lo apretó un poco sintiendo la firmeza de sus músculos que se tensaron bajo sus dedos, mucho poder albergaban esos brazos y mucho calor también de algún modo no quería soltarlo.

Neena tenia la cabeza agachada y apenas alzo la mirada se encontró con la expresión de duda de Black Bolt, creía que ya se estaba acostumbrando a esas muecas y le imponía un poco la forma en la que la miraba, el se giro por completo zafándose de su agarre e hizo ademanes con sus manos.

Su mano izquierda fue directo al hombro de ella y en un asentimiento con su cabeza, alzando la barbilla preguntando que sucedía, la soltó dejando las marcas de sus dedos en una mancha rojiza sobre su piel y alzo las dos manos girando las palmas hacia arriba, seguía preguntando.

Ella entendió de inmediato, simplemente no quería regresar tan pronto solamente quería saber si de verdad le permitiría curar a Sara y cuando era el momento preciso para hacerlo, pero no sabia como expresarlo para que le entendiera, de pronto sintió que la agarro y entrelazo su brazo con el de ella, la jalo hacia el arrastrándola sintiendo su calor corporal y la llevaba de vuelta a la sala de espera, parecía que flotaba ondeando su vestido negro por los pasillos blancos parecía que el tuviera prisa por llegar pues sintió que casi volaba, eran como dos espectros de sombras danzantes vagando por el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera el la dejo ir y ella volvió a su lugar junto a Aurora quien seguía descansando separándose delicadamente de el, por su parte el e sentó junto a Reader, aun así quedaron uno frente al otro, Neena se recargo en el cómodo y acolchado asiento blanco, echo todo su cabello morado hacia enfrente, acomodo nerviosamente su flequillo, no sabia por que la intimidaba tanto, eso le molestaba, lo miro unos segundos y después miro hacia una planta de sombra que estaba posada en la esquina de la sala, bien puesta y recién regada sobre su maceta café chocolate, aspiro profundamente y sintió la astuta y severa mirada de Black Bolt, luego ella lo miro desafiante, el sonrió, que se supone que significaba esa mirada, acaso ella le temía, le agrado esa mirada aspiro un poco de aire y se recargo en su asiento cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Pasaron las horas y el doctor Sohma se acerco a Black Bolt, vio que los demás descansaban así que fue mejor que el atendiera.

\- Señor Boltagon, pudimos detener la hemorragia interna, pero sus órganos están muy lastimados, perdió mucha sangre y tratamos de mantenerla estable, pero tendrá que estar aquí para evaluarla, aun esta en riesgo su vida y debe quedarse en terapia intensiva – Black Bolt asintió, por supuesto el haría lo que hiciera falta para que mejorara.

Neena abrió un poco los ojos, fingiendo dormir los miraba escuchando lo que decían, no entendía nada pero sabia que hablaban de Sara, se levanto y fue a despertar a Reader, el somnoliento se levanto.

¿Que, que sucede? - sintió las delicadas manos de Neena sacudiendo su brazo.

Neena le señalaba al doctor y a Black Bolt pero el hizo una mueca con la boca, ella reparo en eso y lo llevo hasta ellos.

¡oh!, ya..ya voy, me basta con tratar con un mudo sabes... –

Comprendiendo que debía acercarse, le pidió al doctor que le explicara nuevamente, pues la rara condición de mudez de su jefe no le dejaba contestar correctamente y el estaba encargado de ser su interprete.

\- Muy bien comprendo eso doctor, e imagino mi jefe acepto todos los términos pero podemos verla, ¿ya despertó? – pregunto impaciente – obviamente yo no la veré literalmente.

El doctor sonrió ante el sarcasmo de Reader, por supuesto pasen todos, pero no la alteren, no la hagan reír esta pasando por una dolorosa recuperación, con su permiso me retiro, si necesitan algo más estoy a sus ordenes –

El doctor se fue perdiéndose en los pasillos del gigantesco hospital, en eso una linda enfermera rubia llamada Daisy quien les guiño coquetamente un ojo para que la siguieran, ella era la que estaba en turno a cargo exclusivamente de los cuidados de Sara, los guio hasta la lujosa habitación equipada con los mejores y mas avanzados aparatos médicos, estaba costando una fortuna tenerla ahí, pero el antiguo Rey de los Inhumanos nunca faltaba a una promesa, y así cuidaría de Sara y su madre hasta que saliera del hospital totalmente recuperada, eso es lo que había prometido y así se haría sin mas.

Mientras Neena ya lo tenia pensado, crear una burbuja ahí para que pudieran hablar y curar a Sara con el permiso de Aurora claro. Mientras Reader coqueteaba con la enfermera después de que esta les diera indicaciones de todos los aparatos a los que se encontraba conectada Sara, Neena comenzó a crear discretamente el hechizo burbuja para que pudieran hablar, además con el único que le faltaba crear una conexión era con el silencioso y misterioso hombre de cabello negro que le había dado agua del cual no sabia su nombre pues cuando los presentaron ella no entendía el idioma, el mismo que no sabia que la estaba observando con mucha atención mientras ella se concentraba, el no sabia que estaba haciendo, pero por las posiciones de las manos imagino que era algo de hechicería pues su amigo y ex compañero Stephen Strange hacia ademanes parecidos para invocar algún hechizo, ella termino, los miro a todos y a la enfermera que ya se había ido sin notar nada extraño. Neena se acerco a la cama y puso su mano en la frente de Sara, Black Bolt la quiso detener pensando que la curaría de inmediato pero solo vio que era como una caricia, ella no la había visto nunca solo en las fotos que tenia Aurora en el departamento, Reader se acerco a Black Bolt tocando su hombro llegando hasta el tanteando el terreno con el estúpido bastón que odiaba usar.

\- Jefe podríamos … ya sabe ir a ver como esta Forey – Black Bolt asintió pero le apretó el brazo para que se diera cuenta que debía seguirlo. Al escuchar los fuertes pasos de el, Reader lo siguió de inmediato guiándose mas por sonido que con el bastón, les dijo a la las dos mujeres que regresarían pronto pues solamente irían a ver a su perro al estacionamiento. Al llegar al aparcamiento de autos, Black Bolt abrió el coche pero Forey no salió estaba gruñendo y nervioso, eso enojo a Reader.

¡Eh! chico, vamos Forey sal, ¿que sucede amigo? – dio un silbido pero no quiso salir

Un estruendoso choque contra el piso de cemento paso lastimando los oídos de Reader, fue cuando odió que Black Bolt no hablara.

\- ¡¿Jefe por Dios que fue eso?! Se que no contestaras y espero no lo hagas – el seguía sin saber que pasaba y no había descansado lo suficiente para hacer una lectura de la vista y sabia que Forey estaba lo suficientemente nervioso – ¡¡Forey chico ayuda a Black Bolt!!, ¿Forey? – no había contestación alguna por parte de nadie, el estruendo termino y se escucho un forcejeo era Black Bolt sin duda y sin la guía de su perro podía atacar así que se dispuso a realizar una lectura pero necesitaba saber que estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto Black Bolt veía a Reader un poco desorientado, se encontraba en una difícil situación, dos criaturas de proporciones enormes como jabalíes gigantes pero la espina dorsal expuesta sobre la piel, el rostro sin ojos, una trompa larga con agudos colmillos, parados en cuatro patas, piel marrón con afiladas garran en lugar de pezuñas, con bufidos estruendosos de una embestida hicieron volar por los aires al antiguo rey inhumano, el cual daño mas la pared de concreto al caer en pedazos, que a su fuerte y resistente cuerpo, la pregunta que mas lo angustiaba era que querían esas criaturas, que eran y porque atacaban ahí, mientras todas esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza el imponente y noble rey se incorporo como si casi no le hubiera afectado aunque le dolía la espalda como el demonio permitiéndose no mostrar emoción alguna, aun así no era nada comparado con otros golpes que ya a recibido. Ambas criaturas atraparon a Black Bolt una de ellas le mordió el brazo izquierdo haciéndole un gran corte, lo hizo sangrar y una leve mueca de dolor se vio en su rostro, arremetió contra la bestia que le había mordido y le arranco velozmente un enorme colmillo expuesto, la criatura gimió y la otra volvió a embestirlo dañándole una pierna, estaban destrozando el lugar y si no hacían algo destruirían todo el edificio. Reader escucho los gruñidos y forcejeos y el lugar cayendo pensando en que por el momento no podría hacer mucho con tan poca energía se alisto con su lectura de "Away" para transportarlos a otro lugar.

-Jefe este cerca de mi voy a llevarnos a otro lugar –

Black Bolt llego hasta donde estaba Reader pero lo detuvo, tenían que llevarse a las criaturas con ellos las cuales ya estaban listas para embestirlos de nuevo, lo tomo del brazo y se lo apretó dándole la indicación que ya se encontraban a menos de un metro de distancia, Reader se preparo, olio la sangre inhumana del rey y teletransporto a todos incluidas las criaturas y los llevo lejos de Manhattan a una zona un tanto desértica para poder pelear, ya no le quedaba energía para para otra lectura así que tendrían que volver de la manera tradicional. Ya en el lugar las criaturas seguían atacándolos pero Black Bolt alejo a Reader y a Forey aventándolos con fuerza, una energía azul comenzó a concentrarse en su antena era poderosa, cuando las bestias corrían en su dirección, el Rey hizo lo que se supone no debería, dio un estruendoso grito que hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies deshaciendo al contacto a las criaturas reduciéndolas a nada, Reader se había creado su refugio castillo para protegerse.

\- Debemos volver Black Bolt y descubrir que sucedió – supuso que el afirmo y con sus ultimas fuerzas intento realizar otra lectura pero no pudo. Se quedaron un rato hasta que el recuperara fuerza para realizar una teletransportación.

Ya de regreso al hospital, descubrieron que Sara había despertado, se encontraba comiendo ayudada de una sonda, ya que la herida no le permitía comer alimentos solidos, le dolía al sentir como pasaba el licuado tibio por su estomago, pero su madre estaba con ella, Neena los esperaba en la sala contigua, estaba preocupada pues ya habían tardado muchas horas y el sol ya estaba casi en su apogeo y no sabia nada de ellos, Reader los apareció en el piso donde se encontraba Sara, con Black Bolt al hombro.

Vamos alguien ayúdeme, esta herido – el piso estaba muy solo, solo las personas en sus respectivas habitaciones y salas, y el se encontraba un poco lejos de la recepción.

Neena lo escucho pues habían aparecido cerca de la habitación de Sara corrió a auxiliarle y Reader al escucharla le pidió que le hablara a una enfermera, ella no le entendía aunque lo haya imaginado en lugar de eso se apresuro y creo una pequeña burbuja cubriendo el brazo de Black Bolt, el la miro, y Reader no sabia que pasaba – ciego recuerdan, pero demonios ninguno de ustedes habla – Neena realizo un conjuro de curación pues no era tan grave como para que su hechizo no funcionara, pero si había mucha sangre y se preocupo, arranco la costosa manga del saco y comenzó a ver como la herida se cerraba como si la piel se uniera cosiéndose sola con un hilo invisible, Black Bolt asintió agradecido y ella sonrió, a el aun le dolía la pierna pero parecía que no tenia nada fracturado, ella los empujo guiándolos al cuarto de Sara, Reader suspiro y se sentó en uno de los sillones dentro de la habitación que contaba con una pequeña salita y una televisión, Black Bolt hizo lo propio sentándose también, Neena noto que Aurora no estaba y vio a Sara despierta con una cara de sorpresa abriendo mucho los ojos, y no era por ella pues la conoció cuando despertó, pero le sorprendió ver a su jefe.

\- Hola….hola, que alegría de verlos – Black Bolt se acerco levantándose con dolor pero sin demostrarlo, asintió y le sonrió, se veía muy bien pero el doctor aseguro que no lo estaba.

Diría que me da gusto verte, pero bueno ya sabes, espero no molestar dejando a Forey aquí adentro con nosotros, te ves mejorada Sara –

\- Gracias Reader y por mi no hay problema, espero que no lo descubran – le dijo con su dulce voz y una tierna sonrisa ahuecando sus hoyuelos en sus regordetas mejillas morenas.

\- ¿Donde esta tu madre Sara? – pregunto Neena secamente, Black Bolt la miro pues es la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar pero no entendió lo que decía.

\- Mi madre le pidió unas pastillas para el dolor en sus piernas y también quería que le tomara la presión –

\- Muy bien – Reader se dirigió a ella.

\- Neena creo que Black Bolt aun no te entiende – ella asintió pensando en el nombre tan extraño, ¿de verdad así se llamaba? Y se dirigió a el, quien había regresado a su asiento.

Ella se sentó junto a el, quien la miraba extrañado, ella alzo sus dedos y los puso en su frente por debajo de la tiara, el retrocedió un poco por instinto ya que no deja que nadie toque su antena, ella insistió y estableció la conexión del habla para que pudieran entenderse.

\- Hola soy Neena Wolff, aunque eso ya lo sabias, yo no sabia tu nombre, es un placer conocerle señor – ella le sonrió y el le contesto de vuelta – veo que sigues sin hablarme.

\- No es por que el no quiera hablarte, el no puede – ella lo miro.

-¿Es mudo? – Reader negó con la cabeza.

El tiene un poder destructivo con su voz, podría destruir un mundo si se lo propone, con un solo suspiro podría derrumbar este edificio, así que no es mudo pero no puede hablar, ¿entiendes? - platicaba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Forey, y ella miraba sorprendida a Black Bolt el cual los veía fijamente.

Sara los miraba, escuchaba y sonreía, estaba muy feliz de ver a tantas personas preocupadas por ella, sobretodo a Black Bolt su misterioso y callado jefe, el cual le había atraído desde que lo conoció, pensaba que ella era muy joven para el, pero el principal problema es que nunca había visto a ningún empleado interactuar con el mas de tres minutos y ella solo tenia tres semanas ahí trabajando, pensaba que nunca lo tendría cerca, que seria imposible hablarle y ahora lo tenia ahí preocupado por su salud o por lo menos así aparentaba, lo miraba y se sonrojaba sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Neena, podemos hablar afuera, ¿puedes ampliar tu hechizo? Por favor – Neena le sonrió

Por supuesto que si – agrando su burbuja invisible en todo el edificio, nunca lo había echo en un rango tan amplio, pero no le causo ningún problema.

Black Bolt los tomo por los hombros y los guio a la salida el quería escuchar y opinar, al mismo tiempo entraba Aurora quien se veía mas recuperada, Neena la abrazo le daba mucho gusto verla, había creado un lazo especial con ella, beso su frente y después la soltó para ir a un costado de Black Bolt.

\- Que pasa mi niña estoy bien, o muchachos me alegra que estén bien, nos tenían muy preocupadas – ambas se sonrieron.

\- No se preocupe señora Bankins, ya estamos aquí y hay asuntos que arreglar, estaremos afuera hablando de ello, usted ocúpese de su hija – Reader fue directo al hablar y camino a la sala de espera siguiendo a Neena y a Black Bolt que ya se adelantaban.

\- Bueno niños nada de jugar con cosas peligrosas – les sonrió y entro a platicar con su hija.

Segundos antes de que llegaran, Reader tomo bruscamente por los hombros a Neena y la puso contra la pared.

\- Ya dinos quien eres, que quieres aquí, que estas buscando mujer, ¿Qué eran esas malditas criaturas? – Neena se desconcertó estaba alzando una mano para defenderse pero Black Bolt los detuvo dando la orden con un ademan que se detuvieran.

\- ¡¡Que te sucede me lastimas, no se de que estas hablando!!, ¿cuales criaturas? – casi quería llorar, pero se contuvo, Black Bolt la miro un poco molesto, de verdad el también creía que ella les haría daño, ellos estaban dudando de ella por alguna razón desconocida.

\- Yo no e echo nada Reader – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

\- Como saberlo, tu trajiste esas cosas, queremos saber si hay mas –

\- No lo se, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso –

\- Deja de mentirnos –

\- No miento, ¿dime como eran esas criaturas? –

-Demonios no lo se exactamente, solo se que olían como azufre y carne de puerco podrida a eso apestaban –

-Mmmmm – se quedo pensativa.

-¿Y? –

-No tengo la menor idea –

\- Demonios Neena, quiero creerte pero fue mucha casualidad, nos atacaron ferozmente, tal vez venían siguiéndote –

-Lo dudo, lo ultimo a lo que me enfrente o mi familia no tiene nada que ver con la débil descripción que me das –

Neena se quedo recargada en la pared, cruzada de brazos y molesta, le dolía pero mas le dolía que no confiaran en ella, era un tanto obvio que no les quería hacer daño, pero también entendía la desconfianza. Black Bolt lo pensó bien, además no quería llegar a tanto, ella era buena persona lo sabia pero no tenia idea de que debía esperar.

Además sin su permiso, y como no regresaban intente curar a Sara, pero parece ser que su herida va mas allá de lo que yo puedo sanar a alguien –

\- ¡¡¿Que?!!, bien señorita eso, eso es inesperado, que mal yo ya no se que decir –

Black Bolt los miraba desconcertado, supuso que de un modo u otro lo harían.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando preguntar cuando seria el momento perfecto para hacerlo, pero lo decidí y lo hice pero no parece incorrecto, además no sucedió nada –

Los miro angustiada y unas pequeñas arrugas se formaban en su entrecejo – tengo que irme, volveré – Black Bolt la detuvo apretándole el brazo muy fuerte al punto de herirla cuando se dirigía a la puerta.

-Suéltame me lastimas, por favor solo quiero caminar un poco y despejar mi mente – el negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que el jefe no quiere que te vayas, tenemos que mantenerte vigilada –

Neena se molesto, comenzó a salir un leve fuego morado, como un aura que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, puso los ojos en blanco parecía que iba conjurar algo peligroso parecía desesperada, Black Bolt la soltó pero ahora puso su mano izquierda en su hombro y con la mano derecha, hundió sus dedos en los cabellos que cubrían su nuca y la atrajo hacia el, parecía fuera de si, pensando en que ya tenían una conexión el podría meterse en su mente para poder hablar con ella, así que suavemente rozo su frente con ella, cerro los ojos y de repente todo estaba negro, escucho la voz de Reader a la lejanía, preguntando que sucedía, pero el tenia que concentrarse así que no podía hacerle caso.

En su mente todo estaba oscuro, como un cuarto sin ventanas, pero podía ver perfectamente a la bella criatura que tenia enfrente, la cual lo miro con un poco de desprecio.

-Neena debemos hablar – dijo solemnemente el Rey a una Neena absolutamente asombrada.

Tenían muchas dudas uno del otro y era tiempo de resolverlo hablando.

 **NOTA** _

¿En fin, que les parecio el capítulo de hoy?, nos veremos en el próximo y sepsi capítulo.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro - Amantes Silenciosos

_Gracias por leer me hacen feliz, espero que les siga gustando tanto como a mi escribirlo_

 _ **Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexualidad y desnudos, leer bajo advertencia.**_

 **Capítulo Cuatro - Amantes Silenciosos**

Neena y Black Bolt llevaban un buen rato mirándose sin decir nada, ella lo miraba de arriba abajo, el traía un atuendo que jamás había visto, una ropa muy pegada, una especie de traje especial que lo cubría de todo el cuerpo hasta mitad de la cara, un traje negro, con unos rayos blancos que dibujaban su silueta bien definida, con músculos muy marcados que se tensaban con cada movimiento o ademan que hacia, el la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, notó sobre su mascara se alzaba su antena que también portaba en su tiara, ella aun no entendía bien para que servía, el carraspeo un poco para sacarla de su estupor y de la incomodidad de tener su mirada tan fija sobre el. Llegaba a ser un tanto cómico el como ella lo miraba tan incrédula, como si el no fuera real.

-Señorita Wolff es necesario que hablemos, y por el momento este es el único modo que tengo, lamento de verdad invadir su mente, pero no se preocupe este cuarto oscuro es mi mente, necesito escuchar lo que tenga que decir, sin que nada nos interrumpa, empezando por su condición de hace un momento -

-¿Las llamas? -

-Así es -

-Y yo que pensaba que no hablabas -

-No lo hago, no fuera de aquí por supuesto -

-Al parecer tiene mucho que decir señor -

-Por supuesto que si, pero por ahora a quien quiero escuchar es a usted señorita Wolff -

-Neena, solo llámeme Neena -

-Bien, Neena por favor comienza soy todo oídos -

Neena le platico sobre su mundo, quien era ella, y explicando que realmente no tenia nada que ver con las criaturas que los atacaron, se tardo un rato largo, le explico como fue que llego a este lugar, el cual no sabia ni el nombre, solo que era la tierra, también menciono sus poderes y como el fuego era herencia familiar, como se manifestaba desde que eran niños, y como les ayudaban a controlarlos.

-A veces Black Bolt, me dejo llevar por mis emociones y justamente eso me estaba ocurriendo, ese poder, mi hermano estaba enseñándome como controlarlo - ella agacho la mirada le dolía hablar de ello y no volver a su hogar o pensar que al volver ya no tendría uno -

Al ver como se entristecía, el comenzó a cambiar el panorama, un hermoso jardín, con enredaderas llenas de flores, olía a tierra mojada y hierbas frescas, ella por supuesto cambio su semblante de inmediato sorprendida por lo real que parecía todo, observaba cada detalle, respirando el falso ambiente, no imaginaba que el fuera apegado a ese tipo de cosas "románticas", con esa apariencia ruda y mirada severa nunca lo hubiera imaginado, lo miro detenidamente pensó en lo atractivo que se veía, con esas facciones tan duras, tan alto, con una gran presencia, tenia mucho dolor podía percibirlo parecía que cargaba un gran peso sobre sus hombros, pero fue un pensamiento fugaz y el se acerco a ofrecerle el brazo para caminar, ella acepto quería sentir de nuevo esos brazos cálidos y protectores, a través de esa tela extraña era mas fácil imaginarse como se sentiría su piel, pero después pensó que todo eso solo estaba ocurriendo en sus mentes, pero seria encantador hacerlo en persona, el caminaba mirando de frente con la cabeza muy en alto, orgulloso mirándola frugalmente.

-Señorita Wolff, es decir Neena, ahora que estas mas tranquila, podrías continuar por favor - dijo el muy amablemente.

-No tengo nada mas que decir, lamento haberme salido de control, es que no podía con tanta presión, pero si de una cosa estoy segura es que yo no tengo nada que ver con esas criaturas que los atacaron, puedo jurártelo por la tumba de nuestro Rey mas antiguo -

El solo la miro, sabia que había nobleza en sus palabras, tal vez lo sabia todo el tiempo, ella no tenia nada que ver, tal vez solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas con ella para poder conversar y conocerla un poco mas, sin que influyera ningún factor externo, no es que tuviera algún interés en especial, pero de algún modo le intrigaba y el perfume de su piel, lo relajaba mas de lo que le gustaría admitir.

-Bien, este es el único medio por el cual puedo hablarte aunque no seas de la familia real, imagino que es por la conexión mental que estableciste conmigo -

-Me parece muy bien -

-¿Que es lo que harás para regresar a tu mundo? -

-Aun no lo se, no e sentido ninguna brecha para poder abrir un portal -

-Entiendo... -

-Hay algo que no le e contado señor -

-Dime Black Bolt, ya lo hacías -

Lo siento Black Bolt, lo que sucede es que antes de venir estábamos luchando contra unas criaturas muy poderosas de otro mundo, nunca logre verlas pues cuando me disponía ir al combate con mi familia, bueno...fui transportada aquí -

\- ¿Estas diciendo que entonces exactamente no sabes si son las mismas criaturas? - enarco una ceja.

-No, yo estoy segura, hasta donde entendí contra lo que peleábamos eran criaturas gigantes como una muralla y poderosas como para solicitar la presencia de todos los guerreros, solo creí que era importante decirlo -

El se quedo pensando en lo que ella decía, una guerra en su mundo contra criaturas externas y de algún modo llego a través de un portal mágico o un medio de teletransportación, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer salvo ayudarla a volver aunque no queda conforme con eso del todo.

-Neena, hare lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte - dijo solemne y determinado.

-Muchas gracias, aunque no me debes nada -

-Por supuesto tus buenas intenciones deben ser recompensadas -

-Te agradezco pero realmente no hice mucho -

-Lo intentaste, eso cuenta para mi, siendo sincero no creo que Sara mejore - frunció el entrecejo, pues ante eso no había mucho que hacer pero confiaba en los doctores.

-Yo tengo esperanza que si y se que has hecho mucho por ellas, Aurora es increíblemente fuerte así que animo - apretó su hombro y el le sonrió sujetando su mano, era muy confortable escuchar un aliento de ese modo tan sincero, inocente, ella era muy tierna con el y eso le gustaba.

El siempre a estado rodeado de mujeres hermosas y poderosas, todas con un carácter fuerte y admirable, siempre dispuestas a luchar por sus ideales lado a lado de los mas grandes héroes de la tierra, el mismo no se considera un héroe, el solo era un rey haciendo lo mejor para su pueblo lo cual le costo todo pero aun así seguía adelante y firme. Neena era diferente, para ella un héroe era el guerrero que trajera mas cadáveres, no quien salvara mas vidas o al mundo, era quien mas sangre cargaba sobre sus hombros y espada, lo sabia por su historia, ella no era una guerrera, era una hechicera, no podía compararla con sus compañeras de lucha, eran totalmente diferentes, su forma de ser era inocente en ocasiones pero sabia que dentro de ella se encontraba alguien dispuesto a matar y sacrificarse, si era así, era de admirarse, pensó en que seria interesante verla en combate, eso era lo que percibía en ella lo sabia por su forma de actuar, pero también sabia que podía confiar en ella de algún modo, no por completo pero sus acciones decían mas de ella. El ya no quería mencionar la condición de Sara, ni lo ocurrido con las criaturas, no quería saber nada de nadie, solo un momento de paz y tranquilidad le vendría muy bien y al parecer esta chica llegada de otro mundo podría brindarle eso, alguien fuera de su rutina, alguien que no quiere respuestas de nada, alguien que no le reprocha cada acción, quizá era poco tiempo el que han estado cerca, pero con eso bastaba para querer que durara toda una eternidad.

Se detuvieron para sentarse en una gran piedra cubierta de musgo y hierbajos, todo eso pertenecía a uno de los mundos que el había creado en su mente, recargo las caderas quedándose parado cruzado de brazos meditando con los ojos cerrados, ella se sentó muy cerca de el, dejando caer toda la larga falda de su vestido negro, el se giro un poco para verla, no le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo, esa tensión entre ellos desde que hicieron contacto por primera vez, se atrajeron, era casi natural, de verdad esa chica le atraía y podía sentir que era reciproco por la forma en la que ella se acercaba a el aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad que se equivocara, podría ser que las circunstancias tan extrañas en las que se conocieron tuviera mucho que ver en como se sentía, pensó también en que no se parecía en nada a su antiguo amor, Medusa, eran totalmente diferentes, ni físicamente, ni mentalmente, no quería compararlas pero era inevitable al comenzar a tener ese sentimiento, Medusalith pensar en ella lo ponía un poco triste, el amor de su vida, muy literalmente su único amor, ella es de una personalidad explosiva, cambiante, tan fuerte como la vida misma, demasiado apasionada, tanto que al poco tiempo de alejarlo de ella ya tenia quien llenara sus noches de desvelo, lo enervaba pensar en eso, otro hombre en su lecho, acariciándola, besándola mientras el se quedaba en las sombras, fue como volver dentro de esa burbuja donde aprendió a controlar todo sonido y emoción que saliera de el, pero sabia que se lo había ganado. Agito un poco la cabeza queriendo sacudir los malos recuerdos de el, de repente se giro a mirarla, noto que ella lo observaba fijamente y le sonrió dulcemente, en segundos toda esa amargura se desvaneció repentinamente, tenían tan poco de conocerse que casi se sentía mal por pensar así, tres días, dos, el punto era que en su experiencia el tiempo era relativo para sentir algo por alguien, la edad tampoco pues su envejecimiento tardaba mas que un humano normal, ella lucia joven pero como antes lo había pensado tenia sus dudas al respecto o tan solo lo pensaba para no sentirse tan mal por ello, el se sorprendió teniendo estos pensamientos rio para si, sintiéndose como un estúpido adolecente inexperto, que es lo que le sucedía, sabia perfectamente todos los problemas que había fuera de ahí pero por algún motivo ya no quería pensar en eso, estaba cansado de los problemas se sentía tan bien que deseo permanecer ahí mucho tiempo, recargo su mano en la piedra para seguir escuchándola aunque no estaba seguro de que siguieran conversando, ella alzo sus ojos violetas hacia el, la miro perdiéndose en el purpureo humor de su mirada.

-Tengo miedo...un terrible miedo y no estoy segura si podre volver a mi hogar, ver a mis padres, a mis hermanos, amigos...es terrible, ya no estoy segura de nada... - volvió a entristecer pero no se permitiría demostrárselo otra vez y menos en su mente.

El coloco su mano en su lugar favorito, su hombro, la textura de su piel tan suave y fría era tan real como en persona, deseo no traer guantes, la acaricio un poco con el pulgar sobre la clavícula, su mano era grande y pesada casi abarcaba todo su hombro tan pálido contrastante con su ropa negra, ella sintió un cosquilleo e instintivamente estrecho su rostro contra la mano que la acariciaba sintiéndose reconfortada, suspiro y permanecieron así un largo rato, parecía que no había mas que decir, olvidándose por completo de lo que ocurría afuera.

En el hospital...

Sara se había quedado dormida, estaba cansada y muy adolorida, su madre después de estar un rato con ella confortándola y vigilándola, salió para ver si ya podían decirle un plan, quería saber que pasaría con su hija aunque lo imaginaba ya que el poder de Neena no había servido como esperaban, ella por supuesto no estaba al tanto de que habían sido atacados, tampoco estaba teniendo en cuenta que Neena debía volver a su hogar.

-Mis muchachos que es lo que han decidido... -

No termino la frase y al alzar la vista vio la tierna escena entre Neena y Black Bolt, el la tenia dulcemente sujetada del rostro, enredando sus dedos en los suaves cabellos de ella, con sus frentes unidas, ella lo sujetaba del cuello igualmente metiendo sus dedos entre esos cabellos negros bien peinados, estaba alzada sobre las puntas de sus pies y el se agachaba un poco, parecía que estaban a punto de besarse, Aurora abrió mucho los ojos le pareció conmovedor, pero por que Reader estaba ahí interrumpiendo, carraspeo un poco como para llamar su atención pero nadie le hizo caso excepto un enfurruñado Reader.

-No se que pasa, pero se quedaron muy callados así que lo imagino, el jefe tiene unas extrañas y poéticas formas de comunicarse, en fin iré a dar una vuelta antes de que descubran a Forey y ya no tengo mas lecturas por hoy así que vuelvo al Bar, le pido darle mi mensaje a mi jefe señora Bankins - se levanto y se desapareció en los pasillos oscuros con su fiel perro.

-Claro niño... claro - era su imaginación o Reader se escuchaba molesto por alguna razón, celos quizá, rio callada y se quedo sentada en la sala de espera viéndolos y aunque sentía curiosidad de saber que pasaba también sentía que invadía su privacidad. Paso un buen rato y seguían inmóviles, Aurora pensó que ya no estaba bien y decidió llamarlos, así que se acerco despacio y movió a Neena agitándola del brazo.

En la mente de Black Bolt ...

No sabia como había llegado a este punto, pero solo ocurrió, el la tomo de la barbilla inclinándose hacia ella quería probar sus labios aunque solo estuviera ocurriendo en su mente, ella cerro los ojos quería dejarlo pero sus emociones fueron mas allá, el estaba muy cerca de su rostro sintiendo su aliento cuando vio salir de ella unas saladas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, creando surcos transparentes, se enrojecieron sus mejillas y su nariz dándole un aspecto muy frágil, la deseaba pero odiaba verla llorar de ese modo tan triste, aun la sujetaba del hombro con la otra mano, lo apretó y acaricio su rostro, ella se recargo en su mano llorando y sollozando, seguía acariciándola tiernamente limpiando sus lagrimas, se inclino ante ella soltándola y la tomo de las manos, ella lo miro avergonzada.

-Discúlpame por favor no pude evitarlo solo fluyen de mi, no puedo detenerlas ya es mucho tiempo sin llorar estoy desesperada - ella le apretó las manos hasta que vio sus nudillos blancos.

-No te disculpes, preferiría que lo hicieras sin contenerte, es terrible quedarse con los sentimientos guardados, soy un experto en el tema créeme - los dos se sonrieron, se sintió como un desalmado por querer aprovecharse del momento.

Ella soltó una mano y limpio lo que quedaba de sus lagrimas - gracias - dijo en tono suave y sutil, el la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, ella se dejo llevar y quedaron abrazados hincados en el suelo, ella tenia sus manos en su pecho y el la abrazaba fuertemente acariciando su espalda, ella se estremeció aun sollozando un poco aspirando su varonil fragancia, de pronto una peculiar sacudida la volvió a estremecer, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, separo un poco su cuerpo y lo miro, Black Bolt pensó en que era tiempo de volver y a la lejanía escuchaban la débil voz de la señora Bankins llamándolos.

Ambos abrieron los ojos, separándose lentamente, se miraron y Neena suspiro fuertemente, sollozando un poco, los dos se incorporaron y miraron a Aurora.

Por Dios niños me tenían asustada, ¿Qué es lo que hacían? -Se miraron los tres.

-Discúlpame Aurora no queríamos preocuparte, por cierto ya podemos hablarnos en cualquier parte del hospital, hice crecer mi hechizo -

-Que bueno dulzura, pero niña, ¿estabas llorando? -

Aurora se acerco a Neena y le acaricio la mejilla húmeda, ella la tomo de la mano.

-Estoy bien Aurora no te preocupes por mi - miro a Black Bolt quien buscaba a Reader.

-O si señor Bolt, el joven Reader dijo que volvería al Bar que no se preocupara -

Black Bolt asintió con la cabeza, miro a Neena, parecía irreal lo que había sucedido en su mente, la miro directamente como cuando transmitía telepáticamente sus deseos a alguien de la familia real, no eran palabras, la persona solo sentía como interpretar las emociones que llegaban como impulsos eléctricos a la mente, Neena capto el mensaje que quería decir que el también volvería al Bar.

-Yo iré contigo - dijo Neena casi con un nudo en la garganta, no sabía por que, pero quería seguir cerca de el - ¿estarás bien si me marcho Aurora? -

Por supuesto niña gracias a este noble hombre estamos en este magnifico hospital y me dejan quedarme toda la noche, el doctor dijo que estas horas eran criticas para saber su estado, pero ustedes vayan yo avisare si algo ocurre -

-No pasara nada, vendré al amanecer - Neena abrazo a Aurora, actuaba como si fuera su hija adoptiva y beso su frente.

Aurora se despidió de ella dándole la bendición cristiana, aunque Neena no sabia que significaba pero sabia que era importante para Aurora así que la dejo hacerlo, Black Bolt solo inclino la cabeza haciendo una reverencia marchándose, Neena lo alcanzo y caminaron al unísono. Aurora sabia lo que su hija Sara sentía por su jefe, se lo había dicho desde que comenzó a trabajar ahí - pobre de mi bebe pero yo le dije que no se ilusionara aunque también la anime diciéndole que no perdiera la esperanza pero... - sabia que alguien ya había ganado su corazón, como no saberlo, la forma en la que se miraban, sobre todo el la miraba como cuando vas a caer de un peñasco altísimo y vieras un ángel hermoso que extiende sus alas para salvarte de una horrible muerte, eso era lo que ella percibía en esos dos, ella lo estaba salvando de caer y quizá el no se había dado cuenta o tal vez si.

Llegaron al estacionamiento, Black Bolt se sorprendió al no ver ningún daño, habían causado mucho desastre casi lo habían derrumbado por completo, el creyó que su auto seguía destruido por los impactos que había recibido, pero nada, todo estaba normal, pensó tal vez que Reader lo había reconstruido o en realidad nada había pasado, no tenia idea pero le alegraba ver su hermoso auto intacto, ya había pedido un taxi por internet pero, prefería irse en su propio automóvil, y de nuevo entro en su teléfono para cancelar el servicio no le gustaba esa tecnología extraña y anticuada para comunicarse pero le era útil en muchos casos como este por ejemplo.

Miro a Neena y le abrió la puerta invitándola a entrar, ella lo miro sonriéndole entrando y deslizándose suavemente para sentarse, el cerro la puerta despacio y se apresuro para tomar su lugar al volante, arranco el auto, por una parte se sintió feliz de poder abandonar el hospital, por mas lujoso que fuera seguía siendo lo que es, un lugar deprimente lleno de muerte, de eso ya había mucho en su vida y no quería seguir sintiéndolo, avanzaron velozmente, ella parecía disfrutarlo, la miro unos instantes, le apretó el brazo, maniobrando el volante con una mano para llamar su atención quería que ella lo mirara, por supuesto ella se giro hacia el para mirarlo, no imagino que aquellos ojos que se posaban sobre el le traerían tanta paz como ya lo había pensado, inesperadamente ella le tomo la mano y se la beso dulcemente puso su rostro contra esa fuerte mano, le gustaba sentir esa calidez, por impulso cerro los ojos sintiéndolo volvió a besarlo y lo soltó suspirando lentamente, se giro para mirarlo, sabia que ocurría algo entre ellos pues las palpitaciones de su corazón le impedían respirar correctamente ella lo sabia, desde el instante en que el la toco por primera vez esos choques eléctricos recorriéndole la espina dorsal hasta la medula, fue como magia, un escalofrió placentero poniendo su piel erizada, para ella era un sentimiento extraño y nuevo.

El poderoso Rey tenia la boca entreabierta del inesperado gesto tan tierno que nunca nadie había tenido con el, quería detener el auto y besarla pero tuvo que conformarse con las caricias que ella le estaba proporcionando, le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello mientras le sonreía, ella no sabia si estaba bien o mal hacerlo realmente no sabia nada de el, ni si el quería ser tocado por ella solo se habían preocupado por escucharla a ella y jamás les cuestiono nada, después en otro momento preguntaría sobre el.

Después de un rato Neena resintió el cansancio y recordó lo hambrienta que estaba pues desde la tarde no cenaron nada, su estomago hizo ruidos, lo soltó y comenzó a reír, el la miro de reojo ya no sabia que hacer con ella era extraña e intrigante quería preguntarle de que reía pero se lo guardo, esos sentimientos que nacían en el realmente no sabia si los quería, quizá tanto tiempo en soledad lo hacían caer rápidamente ante tan bella y misteriosa mujer.

De pronto una lluvia intensa cayo sobre ellos, comenzó a hacer un poco de viento frio, Neena se encogió de hombros, la lluvia seguía cuando llegaron a un lugar bastante solitario, era de madrugada pero por lo general había mucha gente pasando de aquí para allá, pensó tal vez que se había equivocado de camino, pero no era así, miro el retrovisor por instinto de conductor y se sorprendió al ver entre la oscuridad un ser horrible, de pesadilla, sentado en la parte trasera de su costoso auto, odiaba que lo tomaran por sorpresa, detuvo el auto en seco y Neena quien no traía el cinturón de seguridad se dio un leve golpe en el frente, Black Bolt la miro para ver que se encontrara bien con un ademan, y se giro abruptamente viendo al asiento de atrás pero se había ido, el espectro o cosa ya no estaba, ella creo una burbuja en el auto para poder hablarle.

-¿Que ocurre?, ¿que paso?, ¿todo esta bien, estas bien? -

El la miro y negó con la cabeza, pensando en que quizá la reina Alurah'nn ya estaba mandando sus mensajeros para cobrar el adeudo, suspiro hacia adentro, Neena lo miraba preocupada, concentrando un poco de energía en su antena con rayos azules brotando en su cabeza, bajo del auto para revisar que de verdad no hubiera nadie, sabia que no era su imaginación y estaba consiente de que era real lo que había visto, así que estaba preparado para lo que encontrara, reviso en los asientos traseros, por debajo del auto, y no encontró nada, volvió a entrar sentándose intranquilo después de que se aseguro que no había nada ni nadie, instintivamente abrocho el cinturón de seguridad de nuevo, y apago la energía que tenia concentrada, suspiro para sus adentros, cerro los ojos unos segundos pensando en que o quien seria, una visión tan extraña y todo desde aquel incidente con Sara y la Reina en el Bar, Neena lo hizo voltear a verla atrayendo su atención con ademanes, se miraba preocupada, no quería ver ese semblante en ella, en un impulsivo estrés por la situación le acaricio el rostro y la acerco para rosar sus frentes con cuidado para no lastimarla con la antena, ella suspiro, pensó en que se veía nervioso y preocupado, quizá quería que entrara en su mente para decirle que sucedía pero no fue así. La lluvia seso y el comenzó a unir su rostro con el de ella en una caricia, mejilla con mejilla, deslizo sus manos recorriendo sus delgados brazos, se detuvo unos segundos en sus hombros, acaricio su cuello, su nuca, retiro sus cabellos haciéndolos hacia atrás, el estaba un poco húmedo de la lluvia que logro caer sobre el, se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad para acercarse mas y se sintió un imbécil por no ponérselo a ella desde el principio para evitarle el golpe.

Neena no comprendía que sucedía pero le gustaba dejarse llevar aunque le punzaba un poco la frente del golpe que se dio en el enfrenon, ella sonrió y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, metió sus dedos en ese cabello negro, el rozo su nariz con la de ella, esto si era real no era su mente pensó Black Bolt, sintió su respiración agitada y hundió su cara entre su hombro y su cuello, y comenzó a besarla, pequeños besos como chasquidos recorriendo su cuello, ella gemía en su oído, eso lo excitaba, se estrecharon sabían que inesperadamente se habían vuelto cercanos, ella bajo sus manos hasta su espalda encajando sus dedos en ella, el siguió recorriéndola su piel era dulce como su perfume, beso su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios los roso un poco con los suyos, ella abrió la boca, el sonrió y presiono sus labios contra los de ella hundió su lengua buscando la suya , fue un largo beso con pasión y fuego que hace mucho no sentía, la reclino en el asiento, la quería, la necesitaba, la abrazo y ella subió sus manos para acariciar su cabeza, se separo dulcemente y ella le brindo un pequeño beso, la miro su pálida tez brillaba con los últimos rezagos de la luna que se colaban por la ventana, el deslizo hacia abajo sus manos acariciando nuevamente sus brazos, con una mano recorrió su cintura y con la otra en un movimiento fuerte bajo un poco su corset para resaltar mas sus pechos, ella solo lo miraba con la boca entreabierta y sonrojada, gimiendo, el subió sus manos hasta ese hermoso bulto que se formaba, sus pechos eran pequeños que casi se asomaban sus pezones por entre la tela, deseo que así fuera, sus manos cubrían sus senos por completo, apretándolos suavemente masajeándolos un poco, ella cerro los ojos y gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior apretando los muslos contrayéndose con un cosquilleo entre sus piernas, el seguía acariciando sus pechos buscando el primer broche que logro desabrochar con éxito, fue por el segundo, rozando la piel de sus senos con los dedos mientras quitaba botón por botón, quería verla desnuda, desde el borde de la ropa se asomaban sus erguidos pezones color fresa, el sonrió perversamente al verlos detenidamente cuando logro desnudarla, los lamio suavemente dejando marcas rojas en la blanca piel haciéndola gemir mas fuerte y el los saboreaba como si de un helado se tratara, ella sonrió suspirando y le acaricio el rostro estaba deseando besarlo otra vez y cuando lo acerco para hacerlo, en ese momento quiso asesinar a sus tripas que hicieron un tremendo ruido estruendoso como si quisieran devorarse, el se rio en silencio separándose de ella y le coloco la mano en el estomago para sentir las vibraciones del ruido estomacal, ella se rio cubriendo su boca muy avergonzada, el la tomo de los brazos y la incorporo sentándola dejo que se acomodara la ropa no le quito los ojos de encima mientras lo hacia, esperando, esta vez si le abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, en que demonios estaba pensando, tener sexo en su auto era casi infantil, ni su hijo lo haría, no era propio de el salirse de control de esa forma, la miro de nuevo y se sonrieron, ella aun tenia las mejillas encendidas en rojo comenzando a reír mas avergonzada, el le acaricio la cabeza y volvió al camino olvidándose por completo de la horrenda visión que lo había echo frenar aunque gracias a eso pudo saborear un poco de esa hermosa piel, pensó Neena en el desperdiciado hechizo en el auto pues realmente no dijeron mucho, ella no le había preguntado nada salvo de por que se habían frenado de ese modo, así que prefirió dejar el tema, quedarse con los últimos momentos era lo mejor.

Black Bolt pensó que tenia que llevarla a comer algo, no perdió mas tiempo y la llevo al bar ahí la atenderían como a una reina.

Media hora después llegaron a The Quiet Room, por supuesto se acomodaron las ropas, el se quito el saco pues aun tenia los rasguños de las criaturas y entraron, el le dio el brazo para caminar y como toda una dama acepto, el valet personal de Black Bolt se llevo su auto a su estacionamiento "especial". Ella ya había arreglado un poco su cabello que con un hechizo lo recogió formando un chongo en su cabeza dejando unos cabellos sueltos, Black Bolt la miro quería decirle que se veía hermosa pero solo le sonrió y beso su frente, ella lo tomo del rostro besándolo apasionadamente antes de entrar, el por su parte respondió estrechándola contra el, chocaron sus frentes con cuidado y entraron bajando por las hermosas escaleras de caracol de metal plateado. Neena miraba asombrada de un lado a otro, Black Bolt alzaba el rostro orgulloso de causarle tal reacción, la guio hasta su oficina, sin saber que Frank los observaba, entre otras personas intrigadas que también los miraban, Frank McGee se encontraba sentado junto a Reader en la barra de bebidas.

-¡Fiuuuuu! - silbó Frank.

-¿Qué? - pregunto Reader.

-Pues el jefe acaba de entrar con una linda chica colgada de su brazo, eso si que es extraño, normalmente la mujeres que vienen a verlo quieren matarlo y esta no lo parece -

-Hahaha, que pesado eres McGee y dime esta chica es de piel muy blanca, con un vestido negro al estilo gótico, de cabello morado - pregunto en un tono de enfado y sarcástico con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Mmm... compañero cada día me sorprendes mas, dime que no me estas usando de tus ojos, es exactamente así, un poco delgada para mi gusto y joven para el, pero a quien le importa a quien se coge si es que lo hace - bebió un trago de su whisky.

-Je... ese bastardo - gruño entre dientes - lo sabia en cuanto la vio no le quito los ojos de encima.

-Demonios Reader el jefe te quito a tu novia -

-Imbécil, obviamente nada que ver, solo que ... no lo se, quizá imagine cosas que no eran -

-Bueno eres ciego tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para imaginar -

-Ha...ha, idiota - rieron chocando las copas brindando.

Ya en la oficina, Neena creo su hechizo de burbuja para poder hablarle, seguía maravillada con el lugar, las personas y seres que vio al pasar eran de lo mas interesante, el la invito a sentarse en los elegantes asientos de piel frente al escritorio, ella asintió pero no quería sentarse así que lo abrazo por la espalda mientras el estaba colgando su saco roto en un pequeño armario cerca del escritorio, sostuvo sus manos dejándose abrazar.

-¡Black Bolt este lugar es impresionante! - exclamo Neena casi como una niña, el solo respondió con una sonrisa apretando sus manos, se giro sobre si quedando frente a ella.

Neena lo abrazo fuerte y rodeo su grueso cuello con sus pálidos brazos, se sentía tan frágil cerca de el, no le gustaba sentirse tan débil ante aquel de negros cabellos y ojos azules además que tenia que alzarse de puntas en los pies para alcanzarlo, pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba la sensación de sentirse protegida por un hombre como el. Black Bolt la tomo por la cintura y beso su frente notando el enrojecimiento por el golpe que se dio en el auto, se sintió culpable pero el flequillo lograba cubrir la herida - estoy bien no fue nada - dijo Neena con voz muy queda no queriendo irrumpir el silencioso momento, la aparto de el sonriendo quedando conforme con lo que ella decía y se acerco a un panel cercano a la puerta, puso el cerrojo en su puerta además antes de entrar dejo instrucciones de que no lo molestaran, apago las luces dejando entrar únicamente las que se colaban por los ventanales que daban al salón principal, Neena maravillada se acerco a estos mirando todo alrededor, le gustaba mucho la vista, Black Bolt se acerco lentamente a ella, la tomo de la mano miraron un rato el espectáculo que terminaba y la invito a pasar a otro cuarto que estaba unido al de el, una mesa larga llena de diversos platillos se veía al dar el primer paso a través de la puerta, el la invito a sentarse acomodando la silla para ella, Neena sonreía de ver tanta comida, dándose cuenta de que en realidad eran bastante callados y todo lo demostraban con acciones por obvias razones pero le parecía muy interesante comunicarse únicamente con movimientos corporales y choques eléctricos. El se sentó en la silla que quedaba justo frente a ella, en instantes por otra puerta entro un mesero para servirles, cenaron sin problemas hasta quedar satisfechos.

Mientras en otro lugar, uno muy lejano a la tierra, en el planeta Dorusent, una malvada y enfurecida reina daba vueltas en su alcoba, Alurah'nn, refunfuñando, pateando y golpeando todo con sus tentáculos enmarañados, su dama de compañía solo la seguía tratando de levantar lo que tirara y recoger los vuelos de sus vestimentas para que no tropezara. La habitación de la reina era blanca y muy amplia llena de paneles, botones y muebles que combinaban con los circuitos que rodeaban algo muy parecido a una cama, pero esta colgaba del altísimo techo en forma de media luna, al parecer solo era para una persona y su rey dormía en otra habitación, a cada paso que daba los circuitos del piso brillaban con una luz turquesa.

-¡Maldito! Maldito rey de los inhumanos me humillo diplomáticamente claro, pero por supuesto ya tengo preparado el pago que va darme -

La pobre acompañante solo asentía con miedo a ser azotada o castigada por contradecirla o mirarla siquiera y de vez en vez miraba por los enormes ventanales triangulares que al asomar se podía ver una gran citadela en tonos grises y blancos, no se distinguía en la distancia el piso, es como si flotaran entre nubes grises, toxicas para los humanos y otras criaturas.

Terminaron de cenar, era ya tarde y Black Bolt la ayudo a levantarse del asiento, ella le tomó la mano, sin darse cuenta ya sentía un gran cariño por el así que no podía evitar sonreír al verlo, lo miro a los ojos unos instantes, el devolvió la mirada sonriéndole, la guio del brazo de regreso a la oficina, encendió las luces aplaudiendo un poco, pero ella las volvió a apagar, se coloco frente a el soltó y su cabello, puso sus manos en su pecho y lo recorrió hasta los hombros, le acaricio el rostro, aunque el parecía de piedra, inmóvil, de pronto su rostro se relajo, le apretó la cintura, ella sonriente se acerco a el, contuvo la respiración, él la beso, profundamente sorprendiéndola, Neena pensó en ella dar el primer paso pero el ya la estaba recorriendo lentamente con las manos, querían continuar donde se habían quedado en el automóvil. Black Bolt la alzo y la llevo en brazos hasta el dormitorio que tenia dentro de la oficina la acostó lentamente en la suave cama perfectamente tendida, ella lo seguía besando, se separaron un poco y se despojaron por fin de toda esa ropa que les estorbaba desde el principio, ella no usaba ropa interior así que se levanto de la cama dejando caer la larga falda negra que traía, desabrocho el corset el cual dejo caer por completo al piso, no traía nada mas, mas que la gargantilla la cual no se quito, unos cabellos largos cubrían un poco sus pechos, se quedo parada frente a el sonriéndole, el se detuvo a observarla unos instantes, viendo su esbelta figura, detuvo la mirada en el ombligo, ella tenia algo parecido a un piercing con un dije algo extraño pendiendo de el, subió la mirada hasta sus senos, los pequeños pezones rosados se alzaban de entre el cabello, el solo se había quitado la camisa blanca, se acerco lentamente, la tomo de las manos y acaricio sus brazos, recorriéndolos hasta llegar a sus hombros, seguía siendo su parte favorita, los acaricio y llevo toda la brillante cabellera morada hacia atrás, dejándola expuesta frente a el, se inclino un poco hacia ella para chocar su frente con la de el, Neena cerro los ojos alzo los labios un poco y abrió la boca despacio esperando el beso de su nuevo amante, Black Bolt tomo su rostro y la beso despacio, cortando su respiración, invadiendo la intimidad de su lengua, dando paso a la pasión, la alzo esta vez de frente a el abriéndole las piernas para que se recargaran en sus caderas, la recostó nuevamente sin separarse de ella, beso su frente, su cuello con suaves besos que la estremecieron, ella acaricio su espalda suspirando en su oído

, el se separo de ella y comenzo a deshacerse de la poca ropa que le quedaba, ella soltó un suspiro al mirar el fuerte cuerpo de su amante, el la miraba tan frágil, que sentia que debía protegerla, se coloco encima de ella, Neena le acaricio el rostro, el sonrió y beso su mano, el beso recorrió todo su brazo, acaricio sus piernas abriéndolas frente a el, su miembro viril comenzaba a endurecerse, ella lo noto entre sus piernas y sonrió pero el no la había penetrado aun, al contrario acaricio sus senos, lamio sus pezones sentia como ella se estremecía bajo de el , el beso su torso y fue bajando hasta su vientre, ella le apretaba el cabello, el siguió bajando, y comenzo a lamer su intimidad, saboreando su excitación, el introdujo su lengua, ella dio un pequeño suspiro, el sentia en como le halaba el cabello, y sonrió en ese lugar tan intimo, beso sus labios, mientras le apretaba los pechos, los acaricio hasta dejarlos enrojecidos, continuo hasta sentir la humedad de su sexo, se incorporo, volviendo para mirarla a los ojos, le acaricio el rostro y sonrió, vio sus mejillas encendidas en rojo, ella lo acerco tomándolo por la nuca y lo beso.

-Quiero probarme - le murmuro entre besos.

El volvió a besarla profundamente, no lo resistía mas tenia que ser suya, nuevamente se separo de ella, alzo sus dos brazos tomándola de las muñecas, ella rio nerviosa, el le sonrió se coloco frente a ella, alzo sus piernas abriéndolas un poco mas, se acerco y la penetro lentamente, ella frunció el ceño por el calor que le provoco, al mismo ritmo comenzaron a moverse de arriba abajo, el la penetraba con mas fuerza, ella gemía y gritaba de placer, el sonreía, era el único gesto que podía hacer, despues de terminar, se abrazaron aunque el podía continuar la dejo descansar, ella queria que continuara pero el era muy fuerte y se estaba quedando sin aliento, ella aun seguía húmeda y apretaba sus piernas para recordar que se sentia, el se le acerco mas aun con su miembro erecto, roso su trasero excitándola haciendo que exhalara un gemido, el se excitaba al mismo tiempo, ella se movía contra el mientras el besaba su cuello, acaricio su cuerpo y llevo su mano hasta su vagina, masturbándola , le gustaba toda la humedad que le provocaba, ella se giro un poco para besarlo, el lentamente comenzo a penetrarla por detrás, ella gimió de nuevo, y el lo hizo con mas fuerza, tratando de cuidar en no herirla, con Medusa ese no era un problema ella era muy resistente, pero eso le gustaba de Neena, su fragilidad.

Estuvieron así toda la noche sin preocuparse por nada mas. En la mañana Neena fue la primera en despertar, lo miro, la expresión que tenia Blackagar tan serena la enternecía, acaricio su rostro y su cabello revuelto como el de ella, se rio para si, se inclino para besar su frente pero el la sorprendió, abrazándola el aun parecía dormido, pero no lo estaba, le sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados, ella rio y le susurro al oído.

-Me gustas - la frase era tan obvia que los dos rieron, uno en silencio y la otra en una leve carcajada.


End file.
